All I Want
by Luckystarz910
Summary: It starts with Christmas break at Marino High during Austin and Ally's senior year. Ally's got a boyfriend, but she feels pressured and is not sure she wants to get horizontal with him. Austin's her best friend who becomes increasingly jealous as guys 'want' and 'lust after Ally. "Tell you what.. if I get what I want for Christmas I'll let you know."
1. Giving My Heart Away

Alright loves, so this is going to be a Christmas story. I'm not sure how long it'll be just yet, but when I do I'll advise you all asap. That being said: This is a request from Rorochahrour5. This for you sweetie along with all my loyal readers and amazing reviewers. I love you guys!

This will be a mix between smut and fluff. If I had to venture to guess probably ten chapters or less, so like I said we'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.

* * *

><p><strong>All I Want<strong>

**Ally's POV**

It's winter here in Miami and I wish more than anything that it would snow here, but alas I know that is unrealistic. This is Florida. It doesn't snow here. It's my senior year at Marino and remember Dallas? Some people call him just a brunette version of Austin. I mean I guess I can see it, but it doesn't really matter. He's cute and makes me happy. Oh and he's been my boyfriend for the past six months and we're getting pretty serious about each other. We're on Christmas break from school and I haven't seen Trish, Dez or Austin since Christmas Eve. We exchanged our gifts then and Austin gave me a beautiful crystal bracelet. I got him a pair of sneakers that he really wanted. As if he doesn't already have enough sneakers. That night we were caught under the mistletoe a few times. Once at the store, another during our performance at Shredders and then again right after our performance but as much as I wanted to. I just couldn't. I have a boyfriend, and I'm not a cheater but God I am so attracted to Austin.

It's late Christmas night at Dallas's house and we have just exchanged our gifts. We'd been with our families all day, so this is when we got to spend quality time together just the two of us. His older brother was upstairs with his girlfriend and his parents are in their bedroom. He got me a beautiful silver anklet with a heart charm. "Wow, this is amazing. Thank you, sweetie." He lifted my leg onto his lap and put the anklet on me. I got him a money clip with his initials engraved in it. "I love it, Ally. Thank you." We're downstairs in his basement watching a movie, National Lampoon's: Christmas Vacation. Chevy Chase is seriously hilarious in this movie and the Christmas tree just caught fire, and I'm pretty sure there was a poor cat that died underneath his chair. Okay, so that part wasn't funny but his uncle's toupee being burnt to a crisp... now that was.

Dallas and I were laughing so hard we nearly fell off the couch, once the scene was over we went back to paying attention to each other. "I'm glad that you like your gift. There's something else. I don't know but maybe you've already noticed. I think I." He cuts me off pulling me into a searing kiss that's so hot that my lady parts are on fire. I run my fingers through his hair as our tongues battle for dominance and he wins moaning into my mouth and I'm seriously turned on right now when he says, "Ally, I think we're ready for the next step in our relationship. You know how much I care about you." He moves his hands from my waist and goes up my shirt to palm and massage my breasts. "Mmmm Dallas. I - Wait?" He pulls away from the assault on my neck and collarbone my erogenous zones. Oh, and there's one more but he hasn't figured that out. "Don't you love me? Isn't that what you wanted to tell me earlier before I interrupted you?"

_Do I love him? I'm not a hundred percent sure. I don't want to say it if I don't mean it. What if I'm just scared?_

"Dallas." I closed my eyes to think really think about this. _Am I even ready for this? Is he ready for this? Sex changes everything. I've never._

Before I know it, Dallas's hands are down my pants and his digits are pumping in and out of me. It feels so good and it seems like he knows what he's doing but I just don't know. "Come on Baby. I can make you feel amazing. I love you."

_Did he just?_ _God that's so unromantic._ _Trish told me that guys were known to literally say anything and everything to get into a girls bed so-to-speak. I'm not ready. I have to stop this before it goes any further._

"Dallas stop! I think that's enough. You really should take me home right now. I'm getting tired."

He huffed but stopped immediately what he was doing. Well, at least he's respectful and understands the word **_stop_..** He loves me, right? I mean I think he does, but he's losing his patience with me and he looks really frustrated. He's told me that he's never been with a girl like **_that _**either. I want to believe him, but he's a teenage boy so of course he wants to but what worries me is that boys they tend to lie as well. I'm ninety-nine percent sure that Dallas is a virgin too he's not the most experienced, but then again neither am I. It was only nine in the evening but I'm feeling really uncomfortable and I don't want to compromise myself. And I don't trust myself to not cave and let him have his way with me. I'd be giving him my virginity. He'd be giving me his and what if I'm not the right girl for him to give that to?

"Baby, your curfew isn't for another two hours. We're seventeen. Your dad has warmed up to me. Why don't we just continue to watch the rest of the movie. Come on babe, I'm really sorry."

"Dallas, I just want to go home. Take me home. If you can't handle that then I will have someone come pick me up."

My patience was seriously waning with him at this point. He was now pouting and looking like I just took his favorite firetruck away from him. It was just a few minutes ago that I was willing to give him my heart, and actually tell him. To be honest he's had it since we were together for about three months but now I just I'm feeling confused. I'm just not ready for this, him pressuring me is making me re-think our entire relationship. He gave me those puppy dog eyes, but they're not going to work.

There's only one guy that I fall for when it comes to that and it's not my boyfriend. He groaned and didn't say anything it's obvious that he was going to refuse so I pulled out her cell phone to text someone to come get me.

_To _ - Hey, can you come pick me up?_

_To Ally: Where are you? You don't have your car with you?_

_To _ - Dallas's house._

_From _ : I'm on my way. Wherever you are get yourself out of the situation._

Feeling relieved that someone was on their way here. "Dallas. I'm thirsty. Can we go upstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink?"

He groaned and was clearly annoyed, "Yeah." On the way up the stairs he smacked my ass really hard. "Was that really necessary?"

"Sorry baby, that ass of yours is just perfect." It doesn't take us long to get to the top of the stairs and walk straight into the kitchen. I just have to keep Dallas busy for a little while longer until my ride gets here. I start to hum my favorite Christmas song as I wait.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know if you guys want me to continue. Reviews are cool. Who do you think Ally text to come pick her up? xoxo


	2. Heart Set Ablaze

Two updates in one night? I'm on a roll. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

"Dez. I have to go pick up Ally." He pauses the video game we're playing.

"She text you? Is she alright?" He sounds really concerned. He isn't the biggest fan of Dallas either but that's probably because he sees right through him. Dez's perception of people is really something I can't explain. It's amazing.

"For now." I look at my best friend and there's edge in my voice.

"Where is she?"

"Dallas's."

"Oh. Well, what are you waiting for? Go get her."

"Dez. I don't want her to give away something that she's not ready for. He-"

I'm interrupted with, "Doesn't love her like you do."

"I'll be here when you get back man. Just go. I'm surprised she didn't call Trish."

"Yeah, I don't get it either but if she wants me to go get her. I'm going."

I grab my keys off of Dez's dresser and put the address Ally text me into my GPS. Good, it won't take more than five minutes to get there. Ugh, while driving I feel myself getting really impatient and it feels like the longest five minutes of my life.

* * *

><p>Pulling into Dallas's driveway and running out of the car and jumping over a bush since the sidewalk is blocked. Once at the door I take my cell out to text Ally.<p>

_To Ally: I'm here. Tell him your ride is here._

Knowing Ally she's probably peering down when her phone buzzes. "My ride's here." I could hear her voice from inside his house.

Dallas grunts unhappy that his girlfriend is leaving him. "I'll walk you to the door." Taking Ally's hand, she grabs her clutch off the counter and walks to the front door sliding on her shiny silver flats and a lighter red leather jacket.

I'm patiently waiting outside and it's been about a minute or so. _Where is she? _Glancing down at my watch it's not even nine-thirty yet. _It's not too late. I'll just ring the doorbell or knock._ As I'm about to knock the door opens revealing Dallas and Ally. When he takes in the sight of me his eyes are quick to anger. You would think he'd just accept my friendship with Ally but no he's himself. "Dallas." I greet him.

"Austin." He says and it sound like he's grinding his teeth. He looks visibly pissed off. Well, this should be fun.

Dallas turns to Ally as he wraps his arms around her waist. _I hate when he does that._ "You called Austin?"

"I text him. I told you I wanted to leave. You weren't even responsive. I wasn't going to wait for you." Dallas's grip on Ally's waist tightened and I felt instantly protective.

"Would you let go of her?" I grunted out not even caring if he got pissed at me.

"She's not your girlfriend Moon. She's my girlfriend." Ignoring Dallas's comment, "Are you ready Alls?" Looking at Ally waiting for an answer, Dallas just scoffed. "Ally. You're not going with him."

_Is the boy that can't say library right really challenging Ally Dawson? Idiot_.

Looking back to me he says, "She's not going with you. I'll take my girlfriend home."

"No, I'll take my best friend home." Ally was starting to feel anxious I could tell by her body language. She kept looking between Dallas and I and started to fidget she even put her hair in her mouth. Of course, he didn't notice that. I did. I know that she hates violence but Dallas is really pissing me off right now and I just want to hit the son of a bitch.

Fuck this.

I grabbed Ally's hand shocking both her and Dallas. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Moon? Let go of her hand." How no one in his house has yet to come intervene is beyond me but I don't give a fuck. We're at the point of screaming at each other right now.

"No,_ you_ get your hands off my best friend. You're an ass! She asked me to come here because your stupid ass can't tell that she's uncomfortable. Look at her, she's so uncomfortable it looks like she's nearly jumping out of her skin."

Ally stayed frozen in her spot. I reached forward and pried Dallas's hand off of her. "Alls, come on. You asked me to come get you. I'm here, so let's go." She started to move forward when Dallas grabbed her wrist again. "Ow, Dallas let go you're hurting me!" I looked at Ally's face and it was contorting in pain.

"You have five seconds to let go of her before I beat the shit out of you!" Dallas looked at me not believing that I actually had said what I said to him."Don't fucking test me." If I had to I was going to hit him. He released his grip on Ally. Once he let go I grabbed Ally, pulled her protectively behind me. He spoke again, "Ally, come here baby. I just want to give you a kiss."

She walked around me and gave him a kiss on the cheek but that wasn't good enough for asshole.

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

He pulled her in for a kiss and started groping her...right in front of me. She pulled away clearing her throat. I would kill for her to give me a kiss on the cheek. God, Ally hugging me is enough to make me happy.

"If you go with him...It's over. I have been more than patient with you. You could have called anyone else to come get you. But you chose him."

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

"Dallas." There was hurt in her voice but I had her pulled into my side. I wasn't going to let him touch her again. Not tonight. I know that she cares deeply for him but he's an asshole who doesn't deserve her. "You don't mean that. I thought." I watched Ally start to cry and Dallas wasn't budging on this. He's making her cry and up until this point they were the perfect couple. They never fought. Ever. He's obviously smitten with her and yet he's acting like this.

Fucking moron.

Ally starts to softly sing parts of her favorite Christmas song but loud enough so Dallas and I can hear her. _Wait was she singing and I'm just now noticing this?_

_I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice_

_My God, I thought you were someone to rely on_

"Don't leave with him." He pleaded with her and honestly looked kind of defeated and heartbroken.

She started to shake and hysterically cry. _Were they really breaking up?_ It seemed that way. She reached up for me to lower my head so she could speak, "Please take me home. I need to get out of here."

_Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

Reaching down Ally lifted her pant leg, pulled something off her ankle. "I can't keep this." Ally handed a silver anklet to Dallas with a heart charm on it. She stood back up. "Here."

_A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_

_A girl on a cover but you tore her apart_

_Maybe this year_

_Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special_

"Ally, that's your Christmas gift. It's yours. Well, considering my boyfriend just broke up with me. I don't want it. I gave you my heart on Christmas and you fucking broke it. Goodbye."

She continued to sing the very last part of the song.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

Ally reached for me and we turned and walked out of his house and onto his porch. As soon as he closed, more like slammed the door Ally started to fall towards the ground, nearly collapsing but I caught her.

* * *

><p>I scooped her up and carried her to my car, putting her in the passenger seat and buckling her in.<p>

"Alls. What happened?" I turn to my right since we're sitting at a red light right now.

Her gorgeous brown eyes hesitate to meet mine. "I don't know if this is something I should talk to you about Austin. Wouldn't it be better for me to tell Trish what happened?"

"You didn't text Trish. You _text_ me." I didn't mean to sound annoyed, but I probably was to be perfectly honest. I'm still fuming from Dallas's hands on her. He was hurting her.

She sighs, "Fine. Dallas and I were fooling around downstairs and he wanted to take things further."

"As in?"

"Yes Austin. Taking the V-card." She says and I can tell that she's rolling her eyes at me without even looking at her because my eyes are focused on the road.

_Am I really talking to Ally about sex right now?_

"Did you?"

"How could you even think that?" She said with her arms crossed. I shrugged my shoulders. "No, I stopped him. He told me that he loves me."

_He's not the only one. _

"I'm not sure that I believe him though. He did just break up with me all because I wanted you to bring me home. Trish told me that this would happen and that guys say what girls want to hear just to 'get' with them. Hit it and quit it."

I swallowed loudly and nearly choked.

_Ally just said Hit it and quit it. With her? That guy would have to be a total piece of shit if that's the case._

"But you have been with Dallas a while. He may be quarterback of the football team but he's definitely only into you. He probably meant it."

_What the fuck are you doing? This is **not** how you get the girl!_

"I don't know. I guess you might be right. I mean you are a guy after all. I'll think about it. Tomorrow is another day."

We pulled up to her house and I walked around the car to open her side and walk her to the front door. "He doesn't deserve you Alls. If he doesn't see how special you are."

"You're just saying that because I'm upset."

"No, I'm really not." I make a bold move and interlock my hands with hers. I kiss her hand and that spark I felt sent my body haywire. "You deserve better."

_God I really really want to kiss her. Her lips red lips looks kissable. But now, tonight is not the right time._

"Good night, Austin. Thanks for everything and for being my best friend."

_Friend. Fuck my life. Is that all she's ever going to see me as? I could kick myself in the balls for the time I freaked when I thought she had a major crush on me. I cringe at the the thought of spraying myself to the point that I was orange to make myself unattractive towards her. In my defense, I didn't know any better and I didn't want to hurt or ruin our friendship and that was two years ago. Ally was cute then, but now...she's fucking beautiful._

I smile down at her as she gets her keys out to open the door. "If you want to talk about it. Whenever you need me, I'm there." She turned and smiled back at me and I kissed her forehead and walked back to my car. Once in my car, I pick up my cell and dial Dez. It rings twice and he picks up.

"Hey man. I'm on my way back now."

"Is she alright?"

"She's safely home but I'll tell you about it when I get there."

"See ya soon bro."

Reaching over in the passenger seat to pull her seat forward more. I glance down and see a piece of paper and when I open it says...

* * *

><p>AN: SO, how was that? Last Christmas is my favorite Christmas song and I'm currently obsessing over Laura's cover of it. :-) I hope that you're liking it so far. Don't worry I didn't forget about Careless Heart. I'm planning to update that on the weekend. Thanks for the reviews and for reading guys! xo


	3. Oh Baby You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! xo

For the sake of my story... Austin and Ally haven't dated previously because honestly the first attempt at them dating was for lack of a better word... pathetic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Opening the yellow paper in red it reads:

_**I love you. **_

I blink twice before attempting to read the note again.

_Does it really say what I think it says?_

_With a note saying 'I love you' I meant it_

_How did this even get in my car? I look up to Ally's bedroom window and know that she's crying. Should I really leave her now? Should I try to comfort her? Should I really go back to Dez's when she probably needs me?_

I decide that for now I should drive back to Dez's. Maybe he can help me make sense of all of this.

Pulling out of Ally's driveway I sigh and look up at her window one last time.

Ally, I love you more than you will ever know. I say out loud to myself in my car.

Ten minutes later I arrive back at my childhood best friends house. He comes to the door and opens it. "Austin. What's wrong?"

_Should I share this with Dez? What if it's meant for me? Or for Dallas?_

Fuck.

"Hey man. Let's go inside. I, uh. I gotta show you something." Once inside Dez drags me back to his room but not before stopping in the kitchen and grabbing a plate of chocolate chip cookies for us.

"Alright. Out with it."

I pull the piece of paper out of my pocket and open it. "Is that?" He says stuffing a cookie in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's Ally's handwriting."

Once he finishes chewing. "How did you? Where did you?"

"I found it in my car. I honestly don't know."

"Bro, it's in the shape of a heart and says I love you and there's a tiny heart next to it and there's a treble clef. Did she mean to give this to Dallas?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I need your help."

"Well, let's start with you telling me what happened when you picked her up." I give Dez a run down of what happened. "So, we were right in thinking that he was going to try and have sex with her?" I grunt, "Yeah. He even kissed and groped her in front of me."

"Fuck. Did you deck him?"

"No, but I wanted to. It took all of my strength not to especially when he grabbed Ally's wrist and was hurting her."

"I'm sorry. What!" Dez is super protective of Ally as well like more of a brother towards her. "That's not even the worst part. He broke up with her."

"Really? Is he on fucking crack?"

"He broke up with her because she wanted me to bring her home."

"That fucking piece of shit."

"She cried the entire car ride home. She was very un-Ally. Her eyes were broken and vacant. Dallas doesn't deserve her."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yeah, but she also said that he told her that he loves her?"

"And yet he broke up with her? What did he expect her to grovel? And people think I'm stupid. He may be pretty but he can't even fucking say library properly. Its been what three years? Come on!" I chuckled at Dez's sharp wit and sarcasm.

"I may have told her that maybe he meant it when he said it."

"Austin." _Here it comes._

"I know."

"That's the dumbest fucking thing that you could have done. You could have finally gotten your girl and you cockblocked yourself. WHAT Is WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"I just wanted to comfort her. I love her. No, I'm in love with her. I." I paused, "I hate seeing her in pain."

"Oh yeah? And what did she say to that? To you saying Dallas meant I love you?"

"She said something like thanks for being my best friend."

"DUDE!" Dez finishes chewing his cookie and punches me in the arm.

"I know. I'm never going to get her."

"Stop SHOOTING yourself in the dick!" He says and I nearly choke on the cookie I just shoved completely into my mouth. I start coughing hard.

"Dick? You mean foot?"

"No, I meant dick. I know that you want her. I know that you're waiting for her. I know that you haven't been with any girl like that because you want it to be with her. So, stop I repeat STOP SHOOTING YOURSELF IN THE DICK!"

"Boys?" Dez's mom calls from down the hall. "Go to bed or quiet down!"

"Sorry Mom. Austin just botched up his chance with Ally."

I punched him in the arm. "Ow." Mrs. Wade didn't respond back. _ Thank God._

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Alright Love Whisperer. Tell me how to fix my fuck up."

"Well, first thing tomorrow morning. You are going to Ally's and spending the day with her."

"What if she's working?"

"The day after Christmas? Lester won't make her."

"Now, she's going to be really sad. I mean really sad. Your job is to make sure that she doesn't talk to Dallas. Your job is to show her what's right in front of her. YOU."

"You want me to make a move on Ally?"

"Austin. You really think that Dallas isn't going to wake-up in the morning and think fuck I just ruined the best relationship with the most amazing girl? If you think he loves her. Then, he's going to go see her tomorrow and apologize. Don't let him worm his way back."

"But." Dez cuts me off, "Listen Austin. You're Austin Moon. The guy who can have any girl that he wants. You have girls throwing themselves at you left and right. Yet... you turn them down because you only want one. You want Ally. So, at least try to do something about it. None of your other relationships have worked because your heart knows what it wants. Don't even get me started with a list of girls you shouldn't have dated. I'm not saying jump off the bridge right away and tell Ally you want a relationship but...GET yourself out of the friend-zone man. I think. No, I know that you're right for each other."

"Dez."

"Stop being a wuss and DO something about it. Now, I'm tired. We're going to sleep. You sleep on your own twin bed in here. Get some sleep because you're going over to see Ally bright and early tomorrow morning."

"I'm not a morning person bro."

"Guess what Austin. I don't give a fuck. You want Ally. Man up."

"Yes Sir."

Walking over to my long twin bed in his room I lie down on it. Getting changed and pulling my jeans down and off, yanking the shirt over my head so I'm only in my boxers. I slide on a pair of blue basketball shorts. "Hey Dez." He grunts, "Thanks for the kick in the dick. I needed a push."

"Tough love. Sometimes it's the only way to get through to you Goldentoes. Night." He claps his hands turning off all the lights in his room.

"Night buddy."

I decided to send Ally a quick text not expecting a response.

_To Ally from Austin: Goodnight Princess._

_To Austin from Ally: Goodnight Knight in Shining Armor.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I barely slept at all last night. I just kept tossing and turning because a certain brunette beauty was on my mind, but then again when isn't she? I groan and look at the digital clock that reads eight o'clock in the morning. I know that Ally will probably be up soon so I roll out of bed and get up.<p>

"Dez." I poke his shoulder. "Dez. I'm going to grab a quick shower and then head to Ally's."

He grumbles looking to see the time. "Alright man. I'm going back to sleep. See ya later."

I grab my clothes out of my gym bag and take a quick shower. I dry off, gel my hair and then mess it up a little, put on deodorant and my red high tops. I check myself out in the mirror grab my keys, run down the stairs and out the front door.

The drive over to Ally's is lonely too lonely so I flip on the radio. The song that's playing just makes me want more.

Just A Friend: Mario

_I wanna know your name and_  
><em>I wanna know if you gotta man (I wanna know)<em>  
><em>I wanna know everything<em>

_I wanna know ya number and if I can come over and_

**_I wanna know what ya like_**

_Pickles. Reading. Fruity Mint Swirl. Cloud Watching._

**_I wanna know so I can do it all night_**

**_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_**

_You're telling me I'm just a friend_

_Chorus_

**_Oh baby you (oh baby you)_**

**_Got what I need (got what I need)_**

I have yet to have a real relationship...a long term one that is with anyone. I can't take any of my 'girlfriends' seriously or even want to get serious with them.

_Where do we start?_

Brooke: Legit psycho

Kira: Should have never happened. That was an awful decision for so many reasons.

Piper: I don't even know what the hell I was thinking. I was just trying to feel something for someone else I guess.

Every single one of them...jealous my friendship with Ally. Kira was probably the worst she couldn't understand why Ally and I spent so much time together.

All of my so-called girlfriends at max last three months and most don't even make it that far. They're just not...

Ally.

**_But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)_**

**_But you say I'm just a friend_**

**_Cause I can be your (cause I can be your)_**

**_Fantasy_**  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)<em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

**_I wanna know you in and out_**

**_I wanna know what you're all about (I wanna know)_**

**_I wanna know what makes you laugh_**

**_I wanna know about your past_**

I know all of these things already.

**_I wanna know how you move_**

**_I wanna know so I can move too (I wanna know)_**

I start to imagine how good Ally and I could be together as a couple... but also physically.

_But you're telling me I'm just a friend_  
><em>Telling me I'm just a friend<em>

_Chorus_

_(Woah oh baby you) Oh baby you _  
><em>Got what I need (got what I need, yeah)<em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend (say I'm just a friend)<em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend<em>  
><em>(Woah) Cause I can be your <em>  
><em>Fantasy ( fantasy, yeah)<em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend (but you say I'm just a friend, girl)<em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

**_(Oh, can you) Give me one reason why (why)_**

**_You wouldn't want this kinda guy_**

**_Cause I stay dipped I stay laced_**

**_And I know you know I'm fly_**

Maybe that's part of the problem? That's how Ally sees me as a player? I mean she jokes about it. I don't know what to do with that information though**.**

_**Girl, stop playing games with me**_

_And let's get it on tonight (tonight)_  
><em>You got nothing to do<em>

_Let me do what I do (what I do)_

_Chorus x 2_

**_You can call me anytime you like (oh anytime)_**

**_It doesn't matter day or night ( said it doesn't matter)_**

**_We can do whatever you (ohh)_**

**_Wanna do it's up to you_**

Literally.

**_Don't fight the feeling that you feel (don't fight the feeling)_**

**_I can tell that its real (oh girl)_**

At least I think it is. Our chemistry is absolutely insane. We're so comfortable with each other that I don't even think we are aware that we make other people uncomfortable. Pretty sure Dallas hates me, but the feeling is mutual.

**_So won't you help me understand (but you say I'm just a)_**

**_Why you say I'm just a friend (but you say I'm just a friend)_**

_Oh baby you (oh baby you)_  
><em>Got what I need <em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend <em>  
><em>But you say I'm just a friend<em>

**_Cause I can be your_**

**_Fantasy (I can be your ...I can be your fantasy)_**

**_But you say I'm just a friend x 2_**_  
><em>

The song ends as I pull up to Ally's and into the driveway and notice that Lester's car isn't here. I turn off the ignition and lock the car with my keys in my key ring are the car Keys, My House Keys, Ally's house keys, even keys to Sonic Boom and the practice room. I grab a jar of pickles out of the passenger seat and walk up to the door putting the key in to unlock it. I open the door and make my way upstairs ready for what is to come. When I reach Ally's room I see that the door is closed which is unlike her. She normally keeps her door open unless she's upset or studying. When she's home alone she has no reason to shut the door. My suspicions are confirmed when I hear crying on the other side of the door. I contemplate knocking for about a half a second but then realize that I don't have to ever. Opening the door. "Alls."

She doesn't move her head from a pillow until I speak again. "I brought you something."

"Austin. I appreciate it but I'm not hungry."

"Not even for pickles? Come on Alls."

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be spending time with the girl of the month? What's her name, oh Hope."_ I can hear the irritation in her voice and is that jealousy I detect?_

"Ally."_ I really wish she didn't think of me as a player._

"I just want to be alone." As I let her words sink in I can hear the mixed emotions she's feeling: anger, sadness, resentment.

"I don't think that you do. I came to see you, you know have Austin and Ally time with you."

I approach her bed and once I'm close enough can see that her eyes are bloodshot, there's dried mascara down her face from crying. I cautiously take a seat at the top of her bed where she lies on her pillow. She lifts her head and puts it on my lap.

"Can I ask you something?" She cranes her head to look up at me. "What is it?" She says failing miserably to not roll her eyes.

"Are you in love with Dallas?"

She sighs. " I thought I was, but after really thinking about it and the way he just said it like it meant nothing to just get laid. No. Those three words actually mean something to me."

"But you love me?" I question because I know that I'm her best friend but I really just want to hear it from her.

"You're my best friend." She pauses briefly. "Do you really have to ask me that?"

I gulp rather audibly. "Ah, I, uh guess not." My voice is shaky and I can feel my pulse start to quicken. _Damn, I was hoping that she would say it. _ Ally sits up in her bed and I start to sing to her softly locking our eyes together.

_Anything you need that's what I'll be._

She joins in for the next part.

_You can come to me._

She smiles that beautiful megawatt smile of hers and I pull her into my lap and wrap my arms around her. She starts to move a little in my lap and I feel my pants start to tighten. It always feels so good to have her sitting on my lap but any longer and I will have a very noticeable problem.

"Alls. So, uh what do you want to do today?"

"Stay home."

"Nope. Not happening."

"Austin." She whines and oh how I wish she'd be moaning my name instead. "Look at me. I can't go anywhere looking like this." She turns to gesture as to why. "I'm a hot mess."

"Well, you are hot. You always look amazing. I love when you're in sweats and your hair is up like it is now." Ally's cheeks turn crimson. "Thanks Austy. Okay. Well let me just hop in the shower and get ready."

Ally. Naked. Shower.

"O-kay." I respond back to her. She grabs a towel and rushes off to the bathroom.

I need to try to think of something to keep me from getting hard... Too Late. My phone beeps and I see that I have a text from Dez. Went back to sleep my ass!

_"And you don't know why and you're dying to try go on and Kiss The Girl."_

_To Dez from Austin: Remind me to smack you later._

_To Austin from Dez: So, did you kiss Ally yet? Did you make her all better?_

_To Dez from Austin: No, not yet. We, I think we had a moment before._

_To Austin from Dez: Tell me._

I'm about to respond when I hear, "AUSTIN! Can you please hand me my face wash? I forgot to bring it in the shower with me and I don't want water all over my floor. I need to wash this makeup off my face."

_Sorry Dez, Ally needs me. Be cool Austin._

"Sure thing. Where is it Alls?"

"On my bathroom sink."

I don't want to freak her out but I'm having trouble controlling myself. When I walk into Ally's bathroom it's filled with steam. .

Ally's naked in the shower and my mind starts to wander to the gutter. "Austin, would you please hand me my face wash?" I snap out of it when I watch her use her hand to wipe the glass shower revealing her soaking wet face. She does the last thing I expect her to do. She opens the glass door to the shower completely revealing her perfect naked body.

Well, I'm hard now.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews appreciated. xoxo


	4. Dog House

**A/N: As always thanks for the reviews. Now, on with the story.**

**Apparently Ch. 3 updated again originally instead of Ch. 4 and I have no idea how the hell that happened, but this is the right chapter. Sorry about that. :-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Ally opens the door and is completely naked. I watch as beads of water glisten down her body. I watch one stream in particular starting at the middle of her throat, going down between her breasts, straight down her torso and to her sex. "I'll take that." She takes her face wash out of my hands and puts it on the stall floor. I look at her body just mesmerized.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

"Like what you see?" I look down to see that he's completely hard through his pants. He looks like he's huge down there. I would totally touch him to relieve that pain. I raise my eyes back up to his and quirk and eyebrow at him noticing that he's still staring at my naked body. I feel so exposed, but it's not like he hasn't seen me in a bikini or anything before at the beach. I started wearing them this year as a matter of fact. He responds while blinking his eyes open and closed looking like he's trying to readjust his sight. "What?" I wag my finger at him. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Easy there." I wink at Austin.

_What has gotten into me?_

"It looks like you need some help there." I couldn't suppress a giggle and let it escape my lips. He starts to stutter out, "I should. I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean to but I mean look at you. You're naked literally standing in the shower with the door wide open. And. God Ally." He's rambling and looking completely flustered and it's actually kind of endearing and super hot at the same time.

He took his keys, wallet, and cell out of his jeans before. He always does that when he comes over, he has on a waterproof sports watch. I heard his keys wallet and phone being placed on my dresser when he came into my room earlier.

I grab Austin by the shirt and pull him fully clothed into the shower with me. "I just showered at Dez's house before I came over. I don't have gel or anything here." So, the only thing that might be getting ruined are his sneakers but we can just go to the mall and buy him new ones later. He's Austin Moon. Overnight Internet Sensation turned Pop Star and Heartthrob. He's got money I mean he bought himself a gold umbrella. I pull away from his body for a second and look to see his white t-shirt is clinging to his body and showing off his insanely drool worthy abs and I can even see his v-line. God, that's so fucking hot. I can feel him smirking at me without even looking at him. "Are you checking me out Alls? You-" I jump into his arms probably surprising us both and crash our lips together. I've never kissed him before. I think he's in shock because it takes him a second to actually process that I kissed him and that our lips are on each others.

Fireworks. And I can't help thinking of some of Katy Perry's lyrics while kissing him.

_Boom, Boom, Boom _

_Even brighter than the Moon, Moon, Moon_

**_I'm kissing Austin. Holy fucking shit I'm actually kissing Austin. My best friend. Pop star. Ladies Man. Austin Moon._**

He slides his tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I readily give. He staggers a little bit to keep balance and I feel my back hit the shower wall, but the way Austin's holding me his hands are on them softening the blow. I feel his dick pressing into my core his boner very prominent and hardening even further by the second. I reach down in between the two of us and start palming at his pants and his erection. "Al, we shouldn't do this." He pants out breathy like he's having difficulty breathing. "Stop thinking." When the rejection and his words register in my mind I pull away from him my eyes filled with hurt and rejection. "Wow." I gesture for him to put me down. He does and starts running his hands through his hair. My tongue is quick and sharp. It comes out snippy but really it's more agonizing. "You don't want me? It's okay Austin. I know I'm not what you want." I turn my back to him. "That's not it. Come on, you have to know that." I scoff at his statement as he pleads..no more like begs for my understanding and I ignore that.

"I'll finish showering. Grab yourself a towel and throw your clothes in the dryer." Like a light switch flipped in my head.. I went from sweet to cold as ice.

I look at Austin and I can tell that he's trying to figure out what just happened.

_Shit. What the fuck did I say that set her off? _

_I can see the wheels turning as he tries to come up with some sort of excuse to make this all better, but it won't. He rejected me sending me all sorts of mixed signals and that bulge in his pants? Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Alls. Princess, come on. I-" I don't hesitate to cut him off. "Liar." He looks down at me the water from his hair falling down into his eyes as he tries to move closer to me. "No Baby. Please." He looks so sexy and I want to apologize to him, but the rejection takes over. "Please what? Get the fuck out of here. I'm not your baby." That's right I just cursed. I'm beyond frustrated and need to relieve some tension. He comes up behind me and starts to kiss my collarbone. Of course he kisses one of my erogenous zones but no I can't and won't back down.

Fuck that.

"Get out Austin. You know if I was any other girl you'd be all for this. Especially if I was Piper." I remain firm even though I think I saw a flicker of pain in Austin's eyes. That was probably out of line but imagine being in my position and loving a guy so much that you feel like you'll never be enough let alone be noticed by them.

"What are you talking about? Really. I can't believe this." Yep. I can hear the frustration in his voice. His eyes showing the aggravation that he feels.

I respond how any girl would when feeling rejected. "I'm not attractive. You don't desire me I'm sure the way that you want to be with the other girls." My self-esteem had vanished along with confidence I had moments ago just went away when he dismissed my wants, feelings and desires. I guess I am that repulsive.

"You couldn't be more wrong." He touches my shoulder. "Don't touch me!" I spit out and pull away from him, he then turns and steps out of the shower grabbing a towel and stepping out of his soaking wet clothes. I shut the glass door the second he's out and turn my back so he can't see my face. I wait until he walks out of the bathroom door and closes it to fall down to the shower floor. The water and my tears fusing together. He doesn't want me. He's never going to want me. How could he ever want me when he could have the most beautiful girls in the world?

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I can't believe that she said that. I walk out of the bathroom in just a towel and grab my cell off her desk and start to dial. After a few rings he picks up and I make my way down the stairs so I'm out of ear shot.

"Dez." There was a sense of immediate urgency in my voice.

"Austin. Shouldn't you be with Ally?"

_ I rejected Ally. He's about to flip a shit on me._.

"I need your help. Now." I pleaded and begged to him. He sighs in defeat. "What happened?""Dez. Stop patronizing me. I need your help. Now." I pleaded and begged to him. He sighs in defeat. "What happened?"

"I fucked up." I tried to hide the frustration and aggravation in my voice but failed.

"Well, you never returned my text." _Oh, the sarcasm that one just has to appreciate nowadays._

"Ally needed me to hand her her face _wash_ she left on her counter because she went to take a shower. So, I walked in there and well went to grab it for her when she opened the glass shower door completely revealing herself in the most vulnerable way possible."

Dez stays silent just listening to my rant. He's a great listener. "And then she pulled me fully clothed into the shower with her."

"I'm not seeing the problem here. What did you do? Did you finally kiss the girl?" He teases and I can hear him smirk on the other line.

"Yeah and then she got handsy with me grabbing on me and I told her that we shouldn't.

"How did it feel when you kissed her? Your soul mate?"

"Amazing but then...I rejected her."

"You what?" Dez asks excitedly clearly on edge_. I rejected Ally. He's about to flip a shit on me._

"She told me to get out of the shower."

"Time out. What?! YOU FUCKING MORON! WHAT ON EARTH WOULD POSSESS YOU TO REJECT ALLY? ALLY OF ALL PEOPLE? WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK AUSTIN." Dez shouts sounding annoyed and completely exasperated.

"I DON'T KNOW! Alright. I guess I panicked. Dez, would you stop yelling at me?" I'm not even annoyed. I know that he's doing this because he cares and he's trying to light a fire under my ass so I can get the girl.

"You are seriously a fucking idiot Austin. I mean I love you man, but Who in their right mind? Yes in their right mind turns down the one they are in love with? This is a massive fuck up. I am trying to figure out how you can fix this and I'm drawing a blank. Dude I mean this in the nicest way possible. YOU'RE FUCKED. You go back to her now and try to get intimate I doubt that she will believe a word you say. Way to go! You just put yourself back in the FRIEND ZONE. This is worse than -"

Dez's rant is cut off well more like interrupted with a sound.

I'm about to respond and lose my train of thought when I'm cut off when I hear Ally's doorbell ring three times in a matter of seconds. It's so loud that I know Dez heard it too. "Dez. I better get that. Sorry man, I gotta go." Dez grunts on the other line. "We're not finished with our conversation. I wouldn't be surprised that by the time she gets out of the shower and is dressed she tells you to go home. If she ditches you for Trish and Trish shows up and Ally tells her what happened between you two...YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY FUCKED! She'll start screaming at you in Spanish and she'll probably smack you upside the head or even worse with her purse that she probably carries rocks in. You better fix this."

I hear the doorbell go off again. "I'm coming. I'll be right there in a second." I call out from within the house to whoever is on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun, Dun, Dunnnnn who's at the door? Feel free to guess ;0) Love you guys. Review it up! XOXO


	5. Love the Way You Lie

Ummm so this is a 3k chapter! You guys rock with the reviews! xo

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I rush to the door and groan the second I open it. "Can I help you? We weren't expecting you." There stands Dallas in his Varsity Letterman Jacket and a small box one can assume has Ally's heart anklet in it.

"I'm not here to see you. I'm here to see Ally and why are you in a fucking towel in my girlfriend's house Moon?"

"Ex- girlfriend. You broke up with her you're fucking stupid Dallas who breaks up with a girl because she's not ready to get physical? You know what I think. I think you're a fucking chump. Ally's in the shower at the moment. "

"But your hair looks soaking wet. Like you-" He deadpans.

"And the lightbulb is going off ladies and gentlemen." I smirk at him and I can see his blood starting to boil.

He starts to push his way into the house and I'm just going to let his mind wander. "You were in the fucking shower with her!" He's got his fist clenched tightly to the side.

"That's none of your business asshole." I spit out at him, then just so happen to turn my head a little more into the light. "Is that a fucking hickey?"

"Let's define hickey. Oh right. Love bite, dark purple in color looks like a bruise. Oh, would you look at that? I do have one." He's fuming I can tell in his facial expressions.

_Keep pushing Austin. Let him swing first and then you'll hit him back._

"Dallas?" Ally's angelic voice rings in our ears but her tone is that of shock and also laced with confusion."What are you doing here? You broke up with me. Or did you already forget that?" She's standing at the very top of the stairs just staring at him.

"I'm so in love with you Ally. I made a huge mistake. I'm so sorry. I was an idiot and please give me another chance." He's giving her those loving puppy eyes.

_Ha! Like she would fall for that!_

"This ship has already set sail." Ally glares at me as she makes her way down the stairs. "He's right."

"You look amazing." Dallas tells her. I still haven't noticed what she's wearing yet. "Come on Ally, please."

"Don't beg Dallas. You're supposed to be the Quarterback of the football team not the Captain of the Chess Club."

"And what do you mean by that?" He counters and questions her words back.

She saunters down the stairs and walks to close the door. I motion for her to come towards me and she just stands in between the two of us. "Now boys. Why aren't you playing nice? You both look like you want to kill each other."

Fine, if she wants to be difficult. I pull her towards me and crush my lips on hers. She's not kissing me back. "Austin! WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF OF ME. YOU CAN'T DO WHAT YOU DID UPSTAIRS AND THEN DO THIS!"

Ally finishes and before I know it Dallas's fists are flying at my face. "That's for kissing Ally you asshole!" He lands a mean right hook in my eye and I stumble back losing my balance briefly.

"You want to go Dallas? Alright, let's go! I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"What the fuck are you talking about Moon?" I tackle him to the ground and start beating the crap out of him. I land punches on him left and right he then flips us over and keeps punching me in the ribs. I take a few more blows to my face and head then he starts to choke me. " YOU FUCKING JERKS! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! I'LL CALL THE COPS."

She tries to get in between Dallas and I and she ends up getting tossed to the ground. We were filled with so much rage towards each other that it took Ally crying for either of us to look up. She gets up and starts beating us with her purse. "YOU FUCKING BABOONS! I HATE YOU BOTH!"

"Ally! Are you okay?" I go to help her up and Dallas pushes me out of the way to get to her. She lets him help her up. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"SHUT UP AUSTIN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU MAD ABOUT? YOUR NON-EXISTENT JEALOUSY!"

"Are you alright Dallas?" Ally says and he nods. "I would be much better if we got back together." She smiles at him and there's steam coming out of my ears. I wish she'd smile at me like that. She brings back her hand and it collides with face with a loud whack. "You're a coward for breaking up with me the way you did. I thought I meant something to you."

"You do, Ally. I was frustrated and I messed up."

He says wiping his busted lip. "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU DIDN'T GET BLOOD ON MY JACKET FUCKING DICK! I FUCKING HATE YOU MOON!"

"FEELINGS MUTUAL CENTINEO! JUST BE GLAD I DIDN'T BREAK YOUR FUCKING NOSE!"

"Dallas! Go Home!" Ally screams.

"He started it. He fucking kissed you." He says trying to defend himself and his actions.

"LAST I CHECKED YOU BROKE UP WITH ME...SO I'M NOT ONLY NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND BUT I'M SINGLE. SINGLE AND READY TO MINGLE. YOU DON'T LIKE IT TOO FUCKING BAD. Oh, and another thing...I don't care if Austin started it. In case you didn't notice... I did **not** kiss him back."

Looking directly at me. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't slap you." I reached out to touch her face and wipe the tears away and she slapped my hand away.

She turns her attention back to Dallas making me even more annoyed. "You didn't have to cave into your fucking testosterone. You and I are no longer an item. Get the fuck out of my house now."

"Come on Babe. I love you. Why do I have to leave and you're not throwing his ass out?"

"OUT!" She shrieks. "And you! Get your ass in that fucking kitchen right now. You and I are going to have a little chat."

* * *

><p>Ally slams the door behind Dallas and then turns and walks into the kitchen. She goes to the fridge and grabs me a steak for my eye. She literally takes it and slaps it on my eye. "Ow!"<p>

"Oh, did that hurt? MAYBE. MAYBE you should have thought about that before you fucking rejected me earlier."

"Ally."

"Don't even Austin."

I get a good look at her outfit with my eye that isn't black and blue right a cerulean color dress cutout with a sweetheart neckline and a super sleek painted on her body type of silhouette. The material looks soft probably satin and she's got red stiletto's on. She's got way too much cleavage for us to be going out during the day-time.

"What the fuck are you wearing?! Go change! You're not going out looking like that."

"Oh please. I can wear whatever the fuck I want. You are not my father. You don't own me. I can call Trish I'm sure she'd be thrilled to hear what transpired between us earlier and besides you clearly don't find me attractive. What's the matter Austin? You want a hug...well you're not getting one. Oh, while we're at it... If you don't like what you see. Don't look at me and try to keep yourself under control and maybe just maybe you won't have a boner. Poor thing and won't need to take care of yourself. Because as far as I'm considered I will not be the one to alleviate any of your sexual pain." She challenges me. "I however.."_ Holy fuck that's gotta be the sexiest voice I've ever heard._ She hikes up her already short dress climbing onto the counter revealing she's got nothing on underneath. "Can take care of myself. In fact, there are toys that are probably better than any guy because I can get to O-town and not have to deal with anything other than basking in that glow. Oh, the best part..listen carefully you are going to love this.. is a vibrator doesn't expect anything in return."

I fire right back at her. " I was not kidding Ally. Go change. That was not a request."

_Here we go._

"Austin. I don't give a flying fuck what you want. You should that your lucky stars that I'm even going anywhere with you after you just fucking kissed me to piss Dallas off. I'm not your fucking property Austin. I'm like what I'm wearing so I'm wearing this. End of story."

"That dress barely covers your ass. You look like you're going to a night club."

"Again. I don't care. Now, I'm going to the mall. Oh, and I know that you saw that I'm not wearing any underwear. And to think you could have had this? See ya."

She grabs her keys and walks out the door when I call after her. "Ally! Wait!"

I lock the house and go down the driveway. "I'm driving. We're taking my car. Here put this on." I hand her my red leather jacket. "No. I'm not your girlfriend and I will not have people assuming that we're together when we're not especially if our trip to the mall goes the way I plan." She gets in and has her arms crossed and refuses to look at me. "What the fuck does that mean?" I flip on the radio in the car and I'm about to change it when she says, "Leave it!"Then she starts to sing along to the radio pouring herself into the song lyrics.

_Love the Way You Lie: Eminem ft. Rihanna_

_(Ally)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><strong><em>Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>**  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_She starts rapping to the beat, damn she's really good._

_I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like_  
><em>And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe<em>  
><em>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<em>  
><em>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight<em>

**_High off of love, drunk from my hate_**

_(Austin)_

_It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer_  
><strong><em>I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<em>**  
><strong><em>She fuckin' hates me, and I love it<em>**

_Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't_  
><em>Come back, we're running right back, here we go again<em>  
><em>It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great<em>  
><em>I'm Superman with the wind at his back<em>

_She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed_  
><strong><em>I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name<em>**  
><em>I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again<em>  
><em>I guess I don't know my own strength<em>

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_(Ally & Austin)_

We're sitting at a red light when the next verse comes and we turn to face each other for a brief moment in time._  
><em>

**_You ever love somebody so much, you barely breathe when you with 'em?_**  
><strong><em>You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em<em>**  
><strong><em>Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em<em>**  
><strong><em>Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em<em>**

I turn back to focus on the road and the drive over to the mall.

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em_  
><strong><em>Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em<em>**  
><em>You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em<em>  
><em>Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em<em>

_It's the rage that took over, it controls you both_  
><em>So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya<em>  
><em>'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day<em>  
><em>Sound like broken records playing over<em>

_(Austin)_

_But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint_  
><em>You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game<em>  
><em>But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window<em>  
><em>Guess that's why they call it "window pane"<em>

_(Ally)_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
><em>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>  
><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>  
><em>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>  
><em>I love the way you lie<em>

_(Austin)_

**_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_**  
><strong><em>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<em>**  
><strong><em>But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me<em>**  
><strong><em>But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded<em>**

**_Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me_**

(Ally)

**_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_**  
><strong><em>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano<em>**

(Austin)

**_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_**

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_  
><em>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?<em>  
><strong><em>Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball<em>**  
><strong><em>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall<em>**

_Next time? There won't be no next time_  
><em>I apologize, even though I know it's lies<em>  
><em>I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar<em>  
><em>If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed<em>  
><em>And set this house on fire<em>

_(Ally)_

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
><strong><em>Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>**  
><strong><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>**  
><strong><em>Well that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>I love the way you lie<em>**

The song ends and so does our unintentional duet as I pull into the parking lot of the mall. I reach over the center console to kiss her forehead and she pushes me away. "Don't!"

I put my hand on her leg and she swats it away. "Stop fucking trying to touch me! I don't want you to touch me Austin. What about my body language says that I would want you to? My body is angled away from you not towards you. So since you clearly can't take a fucking hint. THERE IT IS!"

"Ally. Come on Princess. Look at me. You can't stay mad at me forever."

She doesn't say anything and gets out of the car slamming the door shut. _Fuck, this is bad. She's really really mad. _I run after her grabbing my red leather jacket and throwing it over her shoulders. I grab her hand and spin her to face me. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm going shopping Austin. Why don't you look for one of your hoes? Since you seem to have a problem I'm sure someone else in this mall would be willing to give you a blow job." She starts to point at random girls in the mall. "Ooo what about her?!" The sarcasm in her tone holy shit.

"ALLY!" A guy from school whistles at her. Jordan, the captain of the hockey team. Ignoring my presence he comes up right to her. "Hey Jordan!"

He looks her up and down and I clench my fist to the side of my jeans. "You look absolutely smoking."

Ally blushes, "Thanks 's very sweet of you to say."

I clear my throat and they both ignore me. He grabs her hand and kisses it. "So Collin and Jeff have to go back to their houses but we drove separate. Would you like me to accompany you shopping? We could check out a music store since I know you're into music." He smiles brightly at her.

"That would be-" I cut her off. "She's with me. I'll take her shopping. Get lost!"

"I think the lady can answer for herself Moon."

"I'd love for you to accompany me. See ya later Austin." She smiles at Jordan and he whispers something in her ear and then pulls away. He hands her his phone and she's giving him her number.

"Hey Ally, if you need a ride I'll give you a ride home." He snakes his arm around her waist causing her to react. "Oh and Moon, nice shiner. Who did you get that from?"

"None of your fucking concern Matthews!" I grab Ally by the hand. "Let's go! I'll take you shopping."

She tries to wriggle her hand out of my grasp."I don't want to go anywhere with you Austin." I yank her out of Jordan Matthews clutches. "It's not up for negotiation. See ya Matthews. Stop it Austin you're embarrassing me!"

"Call me Jordan." She calls out over her shoulder and winks at him. My grip tightens quite a bit on her hand.

"Oh I will. I want to take you out!" I start to drag her to a bench over by the water fountain. "What the fuck Austin!"

"No, what the fuck Ally! What has gotten into you? I get it you're pissed. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just watched you give Jordan your phone number. WHAT THE FUCK!" She refuses to look at me and I feel like she's not even listening to me.

She's winking at a few guys passing by cat calling her. "DAMN BABY, YOU'RE FINE."

"Just leave me alone Austin."

"Would you please look at me? Stop fucking flirting with random guys. I've already gotten into one fight today and I'm still pretty pissed so go ahead keep goading me and see what happens. Let me catch you look at another guy and I'll throw him up against a wall."

"You wouldn't dare!" She glares at me and then turns her body facing away from me. I take the opportunity to pull her into my body gripping her by her waist from behind. "Try me!" I say into her ear and she shutters leaving goosebumps on her arms."Now, put this on."

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? ;-) Who thinks that he had this coming to him?

Raises Hand sooooo HIGH!


	6. Sugar We're Going Down

Dedicating this one of my baes: 1baby1t cuz she rocks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

Ally once again refuses to put on my red leather jacket. "I'm really getting tired of this Princess."

"You don't have to stay here with me Austin. You're free to go. I'll just go find Jordan he said that he'd be happy to bring me home."

"Right, I'm sure to his bed." I mumble under my breath. She gives me a dirty look.

"Ugh! All guys are the same! You only want one thing from girls. SEX! SEX, THAT'S ALL EVERYONE WANTS!" She lowers her voice a tinge, "Why is it so hard for you to believe that a guy is genuinely interested in me?!" Her voice goes up an octave higher.

"You're making a scene! Knock it off!" I warn her.

"FUCK OFF AUSTIN!"

"STOP IT ALLY!" I yell back at her drawing a crowd of onlookers. I start dragging her towards a popular department store and pull her inside. "Juniors section. Let's go." I grunt out at her. Once we reach the section she starts picking out stuff that she likes and pulling it off the racks. Ignoring me she walks over to the dressing rooms and I follow behind her taking a seat on a bench just outside the entryway. She walks through the doorway and the clothing associate hands her a number six. She disappears into the room and has been in there for a few minutes.

I shoot her a quick text: _Are you going to model your outfits for me beautiful?_

She doesn't respond but comes out in a mint blue dress that could pass for a shirt. It literally leaves nothing to the imagination. I think this dress is even more provocative than the one she wore coming to the mall. "Absolutely not!" She comes towards me leaning forward in her dress. "Really? Are you sure about that because I think." She's directly in my face and then moves to my ear. "that you like it Austy. I can feel you undressing me with your eyes." She brings her face back to my eyes and purses her lips inches from my own. If either of us move we'd be kissing. "If you get this dress..The only one that you will be wearing it for is me and I can't guarantee that it will stay on long." I smirk at her, she wants to toy with me that's what she gets. "Oh, I beg to differ Moon. You see this kind of thing." She pauses and runs her hands up and down her body and I'm thanking God that no one's around to see this. "is a privilege only a boyfriend would get."

_Sign me up. She's going to be the death of me._ For a second I think that she's going to kiss me but she doesn't.

She makes herself upright and spins around looking at herself in the mirror. She's wearing a mint blue plunge neckline and backless dress that is so short if she bends down her ass will hang out. Smiling at herself in the mirror in the dress and smirking at my reaction I'm sure..she tosses her hair to the side and walks back into the fitting room.

_Damn. She looks killer in that dress._

She comes back out in the next outfit which consists of white high-waisted shorts with buttons up the front and a bright red crop top along with the heels she wore to the mall. "Take a picture it lasts longer." My jaw drops and I pull out my cell and take a picture of her in it my phones on silent so you don't hear the shutter sound. "You look..wow!"

"You didn't actually just take a picture did you? I was being facetious."

I'm pretty sure my mind just went blank. "Huh?"

"Kidding. I was kidding Austin. So what you were saying?"

_That I would fuck you senseless in the fitting room in that dress._

"You look great."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that to get out of the dog house?" She questions not looking like she believes me.

"No, I mean it."

_Yes! The ice is melting. She's letting her guard down._

"Well, I have a couple more things to try on."

She disappears for a few minutes and then comes back out in a low cut red satin tank top, pair of black tight skinny jeans and heels. So far, this is the most conservative thing that she's put on. "Leave that on. Hand me your other clothes. I'll bring them to the register for you." She throws them over the door and the lady hands them to me for her. I go and find the exact outfit Ally's wearing and bring it to the register to be scanned. "The girl in the fitting room is wearing this outfit just in a smaller size. She wants to wear it out of the store."

"Not a problem. When she comes out and over here I'll just take the sensors off for her."

"That will be a hundred and fifty dollars." I hand her my card and she slides it through the machine. Ally comes out and over to the register. "Thanks for bringing these up. Here's my card."

"They have already been paid for Miss. A handsome guy paid for them. Now come here I need to take off those sensors and tags for you."

"Austin. You didn't have to." I kiss her cheek. "Maybe not, but I wanted to. I grab her bags off the counter and she turns bright red. "Young love." I hear the cashier say as we're walking away.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to buy me these clothes, but thank you."

"I want ice cream so that's where we're headed next."

* * *

><p>We reach Strawberry's Ice Cream Parlor and I bring Ally up to the counter with me. "Hey Ally, I love the look you got going today." I glare at the boy who just complimented her from behind the counter. Brian: brown hair, athletic, surfer type of hair and blue eyes and plays lacrosse at our school. "Thanks Brian."<p>

"What can I get for you gorgeous?" Ally blushes again and smiles at him. It takes me wrapping my arms from behind to get her attention pressing my front into her back and pushing her into the counter while resting my head on her shoulder. "I'll have a hot fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream. Thanks." Ally turns her head. "What do you think you're doing? Brian's just being nice." I scoff, "He wants you. He wants you and you know it. Don't play coy."

"Here you go guys that will be ten dollars." Ally takes out her wallet. "No Princess it's on me."

"But." She tries to argue but fails. "Brian here." I hand him the money. I take her by the hand holding her shopping bags in the other and lead her to the closest open table. We sit down and start to eat our ice cream. "Mmm.. mmm. Oh my God this is so delicious. It's like sex in your mouth." Ally moaning about how good fruity mint swirl is...seriously hot! I'm pretty sure that I've zoned out because I'm programming Ally's moan into my memory. It will be useful for when I have to take care of myself.

I snap out of my trance when I hear Ally giggle and look up to see Kyle talking...no whispering into her ear. She lightly shoves him playfully away when he grabs her face and kisses her. I might as well not even be here. I watch as I process that this is happening..Kyle and Ally sucking face and he's pulled her into his lap and he's deepened the kiss to the point where they are close to heavy petting in public. I loudly clear my throat and they pull away. I stand up and pull Ally off of Kyle's lap and slug him the second he stands down knocking him on his ass. "Wtf Moon! I wasn't hurting her. She wanted it! Tell him Ally! You wanted me to kiss you!" Without warning I grab her and throw her over my shoulder to leave the food court. "Austin! Put me down!" She tries to squirm to get me to put her down but my grip tightens on her legs. I don't want to drop her. "Oh! Now you want to acknowledge my presence." I huff out and she starts hitting my back but gives up.

* * *

><p>I storm out of the mall and over to my car. I open the door to the passenger side putting her down and locking her inside."Austin." Her voice is meek and she sounds like she's upset but you know what so am I! I throw her shopping bags carelessly in the back seat, get in the drivers seat and turn the car on. "Where are we going?" She asks and I'm beyond fucking livid at this point. I turn on the radio and how ironic the song that mirrors my mood is on.<p>

Fall Out Boy: Sugar We're Going Down

_Am I more than you bargained for yet_

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear_

_Cause that's just who I am this week_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Is this more than you bargained for yet_

_Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet_

_Wishing to be the friction in your jeans_

_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost_

_But you're just a line in a song_

_(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)_

_Drop a heart, break a name_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_[x2]_

_Down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_Down, down (down, down)_

_We're going down, down (down, down)_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

The only sound in the car on the way back to my place was the song that just ended. Pulling up to my house I notice that no one else's car is parked in the driveway.

_No one's home. Good._

I pull in the driveway, park and pull my key out of the ignition of my Audi. I get out of the car and head for the front door and I don't even bother to look and see if she's gotten out of it. I ignored her the entire car ride here so I really doubt that she has. I put my key in the door opening it and once I'm in I slam the door shut but not locking it.

I go straight to my room and start throwing things shattering a picture of me and Ally I had framed, threw a signed baseball from Derek Jeter nearly breaking the window in my bedroom and finally punching the wall. "Agh!"

"You know you're really acting like a -" She comes through the door and I look down to see that my knuckles are bleeding while sitting on my bed. I nearly cut my hand on the glass that I start to pick up off the floor from the picture frame and take a seat on my bed. . She hits the switch on the light in my room which is linked to the stereo playing Neyo's song _Mad _through the speakers.

_She's starin' at me_  
><em>I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'<em>  
><em>Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'<em>

_And now its I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me_  
><em>All that means is neither of us is listening<em>

"What the fuck did you do to yourself? Go to the bathroom. I'm going to run downstairs and get you ice."

She runs down the stairs and comes back up with ice quickly. "God that fucking hurts!"

"It wouldn't fucking hurt if you could find better ways to deal with your anger."

_And what's even worse?_  
><em>That we don't even remember why were fighting<em>  
><em>So both of us are mad for<em>

_Nothing, fighting for_  
><em>Nothin', crying for<em>  
><em>Nothing, whoa<em>  
><em>But we wont let it go for<em>

_Nothing, no not for_  
><em>Nothing, this should be<em>  
><em>Nothing to a love like what we got<em>

"What happened?" I motion over to the massive hole in the wall. "You idiot!" She takes the rubbing alcohol and douses it over my bleeding knuckles. "Fuckkkkk that burns!"

"It's to keep it from getting infected. Quit acting like a baby. Why did you do this?" She says tending to my wounds.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_  
><em>But baby, can we make up now?<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<em>  
><em>Can't sleep through the pain<em>

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you<em>  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>Oh no no no<em>

_And it gets me upset_  
><em>Girl when you're constantly accusing<em>  
><em>Askin' questions like you already know<em>  
><em>We're fighting this war<em>  
><em>Baby when both of us are losing<em>  
><em>This ain't the way that love is supposed to go<em>

"You don't get it. I don't like the way that those guys were looking at you. I didn't like when Jordan had his arm around you. Brian was eye fucking you and Kyle he fucking kissed you. The worst part is that you let him after kissing me earlier. What the hell Ally! I made a mistake okay one fucking mistake. I try to make it up to you by taking you shopping and taking you out for your favorite ice cream and you were acting like the biggest fucking bitch. I know I fucked up, but did it ever occur to you maybe I just panicked? I'm your best friend. I don't want to be a one-night stand where we end up ruining our friendship."

_Whoa, what happened to workin' it out?_  
><em>We've fall into this place<em>  
><em>Where you ain't backin' down and I ain't backin' down<em>  
><em>So what the hell do we do now?<em>  
><em>It's all for<em>

_Nothing, fighting for_  
><em>Nothing, crying for<em>  
><em>Nothing, whoa<em>  
><em>But we wont let it go for<em>

_Nothing, no not for_  
><em>Nothing, this should be<em>  
><em>Nothing to a love like what we got<em>

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_  
><em>But baby, can we make up now?<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<em>  
><em>Can't sleep through the pain<em>

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you<em>  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>Oh no no no<em>

She kisses my hand. "Austin. Does that feel a little better now?" She looks up at me with those sweet doe eyes that are filled with hurt. "Don't say anything you don't mean.. please. I only did those things because I was hurt. "

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect_  
><em>Perfect, perfect, oh oh<em>  
><em>And just how good it's gonna be<em>  
><em>We can fuss and we can fight<em>  
><em>Long as everything's all right between us<em>  
><em>Before we go to sleep<em>  
><em>Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh<em>

_Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain_  
><em>But baby, can we make up now?<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain<em>  
><em>Can't sleep through the pain<em>

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you_  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you<em>  
><em>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<em>  
><em>Oh no no no<em>

I finally notice that the song has faded out and regain my focus. Ally. "You and me. I want us. I don't want you going on a date with Jordan. I don't want you kissing Kyle. I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm not really sure what this is but what I do know is that I want you."

"Y-you want me? But you rejected me in the shower earlier..You have no idea what rejection does to a girl. You were sending me mixed signals like your body was telling me you wanted me but your heart doesn't want me. It fucking hurts to think that you're not what one of the most important people in your life wants. Forgive m-" I bring my hands up cupping her face and rubbing her cheeks, look into her eyes and bring her lips to mine in a long passionate sensual kiss. "Does that answer your question?" She doesn't say anything. "Tell me. Tell me that you felt that too." She pulls away from our kiss and instantly whimpers. She's panting heavily and I intertwine my fingers with hers. She looks into my eyes and I think she can get a sense of what I'm feeling. "Please Princess." I grab her by her waist pulling her into me again our bodies colliding with an oomph and kissing her senseless. "Be with me." I say with my back to the sink and her in front of me. Things start to get heated when she feels my erection press into her core and I bring her back into my bedroom.


	7. Houston We Have a Problem!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

Thanks for the reviews darlings. xo

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

Austin brings me back into his bedroom. We knocked a lamp over but surprisingly didn't break anything. We literally couldn't get each other's clothes off fast enough. I'm not completely in the dark about what guys want.. I've done stuff just not had sex. I'm comfortable with Austin but I'm still really nervous. I have no idea how bad this is going to hurt but pain is beauty or something like that. So, if it hurts the first time that doesn't mean it won't be pleasurable the next. I'm thanking the heavens that the stereo is still playing in the background of his bedroom. He's kissing my neck. "God, you're so beautiful." I feel my cheeks start to heat up and pull his lips to mine starting off slow and sensual and getting increasingly more hungry. He lightly bites my lip. "Is that okay?" I moan his name in response. "That was awesome. Austy?" The things I did with Dallas felt with Dallas as opposed to what I'm feeling with Austin it's like they're on two completely different sides of the spectrum. "Mmm yes Princess?"He stops and I start panting out heavy and try to catch my breath. "Are we really going to do this? Are we ready for this? I just don't want to disappoint you." I am now facing him on my side and take his member into my hand and start to pump him. "You could never disappoint me." I breathe out a sigh of relief. He kisses me sweetly on the lips and puts his hand in between my thighs and inserts his fingers inside of me. "I don't want to hurt you. I'm scared I'll hurt you doing this." I lightly massage his arm in reassurance. "It's just me Austin." He breathes and I see that he doesn't look any more at ease. "We don't have to do anything if you aren't enjoying this." I pull away from him. "What n-no? Come here." He starts to caress my face as he kisses me stopping for a second. "It's not just you. Ally, you are special." Special. He's never said that to me before. What I'm feeling is a whirlwind of emotions ones that I can't really describe but it makes me feel happy. I love the feeling of his hands on my body. "Austin." He puts his head in between my breasts and kisses them and all the way down my stomach. "I love that. It feels really good." He is so gentle and tender with me. He seems to have relaxed a little bit. He brings his lips back up to mine with a kiss fueled by what I'm not exactly sure to be honest. It feels different but good. I'm feeling brave and push him so his back is flat on his bed and crawl up to about his thighs. "Alls, you don't have t-" Ignoring what he says I put my entire mouth over his length. I just want to please him and take in as much of him as I can. The taste of a dick..how does one describe this? Um, well currently foreign.. skin and salty. Things seemed to be progressing nicely between us until... "Ally, I don't want to cum in your mouth."

_I'm sorry what?_ I peer up at him through my lashes determined and trying to mask the hurt. He didn't have to say stop I willingly pulled away wishing that I had a robe. I felt so embarrassed like I had done something wrong. "Ally?" He sat up immediately and grabbed my hand. "I-I upset you. I didn't mean to." I started to get up and he pulled my back into him hugging me from behind.

We had been trying to get physical for over an hour now. I tried massaging his back to relax him more. I tried looking at him lovingly and that didn't work. I tried letting him hold me. We were both so frustrated at this point that I wasn't even enjoying myself anymore. As much as I care about him and I tried to stay in the mood I tried to be as encouraging as possible but it just wasn't happening. "I think we should stop." I pipe up. I knew he wouldn't be the first to say it so I decided to be the brave one. He doesn't want me like he claims he does after all. He started pulling at his hair.

"Austin. It's okay, really." He puts his head down and closes his eyes and starts crying. I'm not really sure what to do. I want to comfort him, so I start to rub his back while literally in a position where there would be entry but he's just soft now, so I roll to the other side of the bed. "I don't know what's wrong."

"I'm the problem. I doubt that it's you Austin. You were pretty vocal about not wanting to.." _It's not even that he couldn't keep it up but it makes me feel like he doesn't trust me. I'm the most vulnerable I've ever allowed myself to be with a guy. I don't even know how to feel or really what to even think right now. I told him that I didn't want to let him down and I obviously did. _

"No, you don't understand how much I want you."

"I don't know what you say because your body doesn't appear to agree. I should probably just get going." Literally moments ago I felt worshiped and he treated me like I was going to break if he was too rough with me.

_FUCKKKK! Get me the fuck out of here._

I grab my skinny jeans, tank and heels off the floor along with my undergarments and start getting dressed.

"Alls. Please wait. I -" He scrambles to his feet and starts to get dressed himself. He walks over to me. "Please, don't go." I just give him a kiss on the cheek. "You don't have to say anything Austin, really. I'm fine. It's not you... it's me. Thanks for everything today and for taking me shopping. It was so nice of you."

_What the hell am I even saying? God, this is awkward. A part of me wants to stay with him but I just can't bring myself to as much as I may want to._

"Give me another chance." He takes both of my hands. I can't even look at him I'm seconds from losing my composure and crying my eyes out. I can tell that he feels bad but so do I and I just I don't know. I need to be able to think clearly. "I can't do this. I'm sorry but I just think that it's best that we spend some time apart."

"No! Alls! What do you mean time apart? What the fuck does that even mean?" I walk out of his room and run down the flight of stairs, yes in heels. He calls after me following me right down the stairs. "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk."

"In heels?" He asks me. _What kind of question is that?_

"Yeah."

"That's crazy. I want to take you home at least let me take you shopping bags are in my car.."

"Were you even listening to a word I said upstairs? Space. Austin, I want space. We're both confused and hurt right now. Please stop making this harder than it has to be."

I was in pain just being here with him right now and I knew I would be in pain if I was alone mulling everything over so I'm fucked either way.

"You think I want to feel like a complete failure not being able to give you what you want, what I want, what we want?"

"But it's not what you want. I'm begging you. Please just Stop." At this point I'm pleading with him and we're both crying a lot. Disappointment and Frustration most likely making it happen.

"No. Damn it! I'm trying to communicate with you! Why won't you just listen to me?" He's screaming at me as my back is to the wall in the foyer and he has a hand on each side of my body specifically midsection attempting to cage me in. "I don't want you to leave. Can't we just cuddle? Let me hold you Ally. We have to talk about this."

_He's relentless._

"What else is there really to say? It's better that we didn't. Couldn't. Don't. I just broke up with Dallas and told him that I wasn't ready but I was ready to with y-"

"This isn't about him...This is about us." He sounds pained and it's twisting my heart in directions that I didn't even know was possible. It wasn't my intention to cause pain but I'm at a loss here.

"What Austin? There is no us. You said it yourself."

"No... I said that the only thing that I know is that I want you." There he goes making my heart feeling like it's going to burst out of my chest.

"Well.. listen I don't want you to feel bad about something that's not your fault. I just need time. Please let me go."

"I need you." His voice echoed desperation. "I told you I l-" I cut him off. I can't take much ore of this.

"I'm really sorry Austin but I just can't do this right now." I take out my phone and call Trish crying through the phone and hoping that she just understands me. She asked if I was at Austin's and my response was to cry even harder. "I'm coming now." She hung up the other line and sit on the corner of his driveway with my head in my hands shaking and crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV <strong>

She's sitting on the end of my driveway and I'm still standing dumbstruck on my front porch. I I know that she's crying because I can see her body trembling and not in a good way. I grab my cell out of my pocket and dial Dez and let it ring a few times before he picks up. "Dez."

"Austin. Why do you sound heartbroken?"

"Because I am."

"You home?"

"Uh huh."

"Where's Ally?"

"Probably waiting for Trish." As I'm on the phone Trish pulls up in her car bringing it to a complete stop. Ally doesn't hesitate to get in her car not even looking at me. "Austin. I have my keys in my hand and I'm on my way." When he hangs up the phone I watch Trish drive away with my Ally in the car. I think about how patient Ally was with me how understanding she was, but everyone has their breaking point. We had been trying for an hour I think or possibly longer and then she just lost hope and called it quits.

* * *

><p>Flashback - Hour and a half earlier<p>

_"Austin. It's just not happening."_

_"I'm sorry Love."_

_"W-what?"_

_"Um." I stammered. She starts to get dressed. "We tried Austin. It didn't work. Physically we just aren't going to work at least not together."_

_"Don't say that. You don't know that. I don't know that."_

_She tears her eyes away from me and turns her back sliding on her heels. "Would you have had this issue with Piper?"_

_"I've never -" She cuts me off. "She's practically perfect. Right. So, with your experience-" It's my turn to interrupt her. "Ally, listen to me. I'm a virgin." She gasps probably in disbelief. My fears are confirmed with "No way!" She blinks rapidly trying to figure everything out before she speaks. I watch her eye go from soft to hard. She thinks I'm lying to her I can tell. She says to me, "You don't have to lie to spare my feelings. You don't have to pretend that you feel feelings for me romantically."_

_"Damn it. I'm not lying, Alls. I love you."_

_And that's when she runs down the stairs. "Ally!" I was practically yelling at her that I love her what the fuck was I thinking? I follow after her and that's where we pick up where we left off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The door opens and I hear my best friend call my name. "Austin?"<p>

"I'm in the living room." I sound like a fucking robot right now.

"Hey, man. So start with why you are in your living room. You are normally in your bedroom with your guitar and strumming on it when you are upset."

"Go have a look for yourself." He looks at me with a look that conveys, _are you serious?_ "Uh alright. I'll go check it out and be right back. Sit tight." I just sit there just waiting and desperately wanting to feel numb. "Bro! You punched a hole in your wall your parents are going to be pissed."

"I don't give a fuck!" Up until that point my eyes were burning from crying and I had just had enough.

"Whoa!" He says. I give him the rundown of everything that happened. Then pick up with Kyle and Ally making out right in front of me what happened right after and bringing her back to the house. I explain why I punched the wall and Ally being my own personal nurse, how I kissed her in my bathroom just off my bedroom. "So, then I brought her back into my bedroom. Things got heated and no I won't get descriptive with you out of respect for Ally. So obviously we ended up taking off each others clothes. I couldn't believe it. I was going to lose my virginity to the only girl I have ever truly been in love with...and then it all went to hell. I'll spare you the mental image but basically I got hard and then went limp. I was literally naked and on top of her. I had properly rolled the condom on and she was moaning my name. I don't understand Dez and that's not even the worst part." He leans forward on the couch showing his attentiveness. "I said I love you and she freaked and left me." I need to get the rest of this out. " I said to her, "Be With Me." Literally and I couldn't even keep it up long enough to be with her. What the fuck? Is that normal?"

"I'm not the right person to ask if that's normal. I wouldn't know."

"I have no sexual experience Dez. Zero. Other than the stuff I managed to not fuck up with Ally. I blew it. I wanted Ally to be my first and I ruined everything."

"Austin, this is Ally. Things will be fine and she'll come around."

"No. You should have seen the way that she looked at me like she felt bad for me even though she thinks that she's the problem. I lost my shot with her."

"You gotta stop being so hard on yourself. I'm sure things like this happen to other guys."

"Well, I'm sure they at least were able to stay hard long enough to 'get it in'. It's just I want her so bad, but my body betrayed me man. She's convinced that she's the problem. That I'm not attracted to her." He comes over to give me a bro hug and I just let myself cry on his shoulder.

"I know bud. I'm here for you." He hugs me for about a minute and then we release. "I'm going to get you some water, chocolate milk and I'm going to make you pancakes. In the meantime why don't you sing something? It always makes you feel better."

_Said, You act like you're ready but you don't really know_  
><em>And everything in your past, you wanna let it go?<em>

_..._

_Nobody wants to be alone_  
><em>If you're touched by the words in this song, then baby<em>

_You got it, you got it bad when you're on the phone_  
><strong><em>Hang up and you call right back<em>**  
><strong><em>You got it, you got it bad if you miss a day without your friend<em>**  
><strong><em>Your whole life's off track<em>**

This whole song makes me think of my relationship with her. I'm a complete mess when she isn't around. She just left and I already miss her. I have no idea how long she's going to want 'space'. I want to respect her wishes but God this just hurts so much and in ways I don't even know how to express.

_And you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_  
><em>You don't wanna have fun, it's all you think about<em>  
><em>You got it bad when you're out with someone<em>  
><em>But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else, you got it bad<em>

**_When you say that you love 'em and you really know_**  
><strong><em>Everything that used to matter, it don't matter no more<em>**

I love her. I'm in love with her. I just want to be with her.

**_Like my money, all my cars, you can have it all then_**  
><strong><em>Flowers, cards and candy, I do it just 'cause I'm<em>**

**_Said, I'm fortunate to have you girl_**  
><strong><em>I want you to know, I really adore you<em>**  
><em>All my people who know what's going on<em>  
><em>Look at your mate, help me sing my song<em>

**_Tell her, I'm your man, you're my girl_**  
><strong><em>I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world<em>**  
><strong><em>Ladies say I'm your girl, your my man<em>**  
><strong><em>Promise to love you the best I can<em>**

Dez comes back out of the kitchen shortly with pancakes, syrup, water and chocolate milk."Wow, like Usher says in his song U Got It Bad."s

"Thanks for the pancakes bud. I'll try to eat but you're right. Seriously. No joke. I just want to love her."

* * *

><p>AN: So...what do you think Austin's 'problem' was? Now there's probably a few of you saying WTF but this stuff DOES happen..not all the time, not to everyone each circumstance is different. Try to see it from both character's perspectives before jumping on the I hate Ally train or God Austin get it together train. I love them both. I know it may not seem like it at times but I do.


	8. Girl You Could Be My

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.

* * *

><p>Austin's POV - Three Weeks Later<p>

Winter break is officially over and we're all going back to school today. It's January now and if you're wondering how I spent the last two weeks I've been miserable well with the exception of New Years, but I'll get to that. The fight with Ally constantly replays over and over in my head again about every ten minutes. Ally's words and everything else that happened when it all went to hell. That was embarrassing.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Austin. It's okay, really."_

_"I don't know what's wrong."_

_She had said that she was the problem and not me. Honestly...hearing that just upset me even more. After doing some research "my problem" was actually performance anxiety. So basically in lamence terms I psyched myself out._

_"Please, don't go."_

_And that part wasn't even the most excruciating pain. "What do you mean time apart? What the fuck does that even mean?"_

_"Austin, I want space." I felt my heart constrict and tighten to where my heart and lungs were working together so I couldn't even breathe. Pretty fucked up huh! The best way to explain this is that it felt as if my heart was shackled. The conversation got even uglier when she brought up Dallas's name even thinking about it I feel my blood pressure spiking. This was about Ally and I not myself, Ally and Dallas. Of course I was fucking pissed. "There is no us!" She said and it was when she said that I realized not only was she right, but I had created some sort of illusion at least in her mind about whatever it is that we were. Dez said that I 'shot myself in the dick' he wasn't kidding that was beyond fucking stupid. I should have told her right then that I wanted a relationship with her. After I confessed my true feelings for her...I attempted to say those three incredible words to her but she was just not having that._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>The time away from her all I have done is sulk and hate on life which brings us to today.<p>

New Years Eve I was invited to a friend of mine Britney's along with Dez and the rest of our Senior Class. Ally was there but she didn't say a word to me... well until after my performance. She was with Trish, Kyle, Jordan, Brian and Jace, she looked great though I mean really great. I can't say that I blamed them when she was wearing a one-shoulder silver dress with sequins going diagonally down it, about four inches above the knee in heels she looked amazing.. The three stooges refused to leave her side all night but I managed to get her to leave them for a few minutes.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_As I was checking Ally out shamelessly.. Britney the popular redhead with green eyes and a slim waist came up to me. She looks like Jessica Rabbit even though she's wearing a black and gold sequin dress. "Austin, are you ready to perform now?" It was ten minutes to midnight so of course I was ready. I'm not going to lie I had a beer or two before my performance watching guys from our Senior Class all over Ally all night was a lot for me to take in. It felt like they were doing it on purpose which pissed me off even more. _

_"Yeah Brit, I'm ready."_

_"Great, well get on that stage and let's bring in the new year right!" I fixed my black leather jacket and popped my collar making my red shirt stand out even more._

_"Austin! Austin! Austin!" The senior girls started chanting. The stage was pretty big but that's not surprising considering that Britt lives in a house the size of a mansion._

_"Hey everyone, let's rock things up. This song is called Illusion." The music starts and I try to get lost in the music._

_Illusion: Ross Lynch_

_I'll be your entertainer_

_I'm putting on a show_

_I'm gonna levitate ya_

_**Leave you wa-wa-wanting more**_

_The girls started screaming my name so loud and one literally passed out in the crowd. I search the crowd and find her feeling confident getting her to walk closer to the stage but the three musketeers holding her within arms length of me._

**_I see you fascinated_**

**_I've got you hypnotized_**

_White gloves with your dream up_

_**A fantasy before your eyes**_

**_Step right up on the stage_**

**_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_**

_The cage being the three goons she's surrounded by and keeping her from coming on stage with me._

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_**1, 2, 3, I disappear**_

_**Coming right back**_

_**So stay right here**_

_Ain't no second guessing girl_

_I'm impressing girl_

_But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen_

_**I ain't no fake Houdini**_

_**I put a spell on you**_

_**I'm something like a genie**_

_**Girl I make your wish come true**_

_[Chorus]_

**_Somewhere in a dream_**

**_We'll meet again my baby_**

**_And I promise that I won't disappear_**

**_I'll be right here_**

**_And I won't be, won't be, won't be_**

**_Just an illusion_**

_Yeah baby_

_[Chorus x 1]_

_Step right up_

_On the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)_

_Pick a card and guess it girl_

_Here's a lesson girl_

_It's just an illusion_

_1, 2, 3 I disappear_

_**Comin' right back**_

_**So stay right here**_

_**Ain't no second guessing girl**_

_**I'm impressing girl**_

_**But I'm just an illusion**_

* * *

><p><em>"This next song is for my best friend and she's the special girl this song's about. Ally, this is for you."<em>

_Our classmates turn to look at Ally. Dallas looks like he wants to kill me but not more than he wants to kill Kyle or Jordan at the moment. One is kissing Ally's hand and the other literally has his entire arm wrapped around her. I'm not going to lie and say that this hasn't been bothering me all night because it has, but I have to do this. She has to know how I feel._

_Who U R: Ross Lynch_

_Hey girl, I really wanna let you know_

_Your style, it's something that's so natural_

_**You laugh, and everyone around you stops**_

_**Your smile, I wish you knew just what you got**_

_I wink at her and continue singing when I see her trying to hide the blush on her cheeks._

_**And don't be scared to show me something real**_

_**We'll never know holding back what we feel**_

_**I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same**_

_The lyrics really do speak for themselves but at this point I don't know how much more direct I can get about my feelings for her. This song is putting it all on the line. She's finally close enough to the stage that I grab her hand causing her to look up at me. I'm getting glares from the three idiots Jordan, Brian, Kyle and I'm sure Dallas but ask me if I give a fuck? They don't matter. Only she does because she's all I want. As she looks at me I can see that she's crying and her eyes are red._

_FUCK. _

**_And that's all it takes 'cause_**

**_Oh, girl you could be mine_**

_**Girl you could be my**_

_**Once in a lifetime**_

_Once in a lifetime_

**_So open your heart_**

**_Open up your heart_**

**_Show me who you are_**

_Show me who you are_

_Show me who you are_

_So open up your heart_

_And show me who you are_

_Hey girl, wish that I could let it go_

_But right now, it's time to let your true self show_

_And I'm sure if you just let down your hair_

_You won't have a reason to be scared_

_**So take my hand, it's not that hard**_

_**You can have more fun if you let down your guard**_

_**I'm into you, so tell me you feel the same**_

_**And that's all it takes 'cause**_

_Oh, girl you could be mine_

_My once in a lifetime, yeah_

_So open up your heart_

_Open up your heart_

_[Chorus]_

_I've gotta let you know_

_**Oh girl, you're just so natural**_

_**And I know that we could be something**_

_If you show me who you are_

_And I wanna see it, hey!_

_Oh, you could be mine_

_Once in a lifetime_

_Hey, just open it up, and show me_

_Show me who you are_

_[Chorus]_

_So open up your heart and_

_Show me who you are_

_"One minute to midnight!" Brit yells to get everyone's attention. There are couple's already making out anyways in the room and outside over by her pool. I actually saw a few people fall in but just laughed it off. I snap back to reality and __ jump off the stage and grab Ally's attention. "Hey, I want to talk to you...It has been five days come on Alls. We've never went-"_

_"Kyle, Jordan, Brian I'll be right back." They both let go of her and she grabs my hand dragging me off. "WHAT AUSTIN! What do you want from me?"_

_"Okay, first you look beautiful." Someone passes us by and I grab two champagne glasses off the tray and say thanks. "My songs what did you think of them?"_

_"Well, Illusion told me that you are just that."_

_"No Alls. Just because I have been giving you the space you want doesn't mean that I'm okay. You think that because I haven't been around I don't love you...but that's just an illusion. You think I give the impression of not wanting a relationship with you, but I do. You want to know what's not an Illusion? Me and you."_

_I start to sing the lines grabbing her face as I sing to her._

**_Girl you could be my once in a lifetime_**

**_If you open up your heart _**

**_Show me who you are_**

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_I pulled her into my arms so there was no space between us making sure that she can feel my erection. _

_Seven._

_Six._

_Five._

_Four._

_She looked up at me and stared into my eyes and I stared right back at her. _

_Three._

_Two._

_I'm going to kiss her and nothing and no one is going to stop me from doing so._

_One._

_"Happy New Year!" I wanted my new years kiss to be with her and I got what I wanted. We clinked our champagne glasses together and seconds later my lips were on hers. Her lips tasted just like the champagne and a little bit of the strawberry that was in our glasses that she had bitten into. She tasted so good. I had her pressed back into the wall for support and not to hurt her, during our kiss we dropped our champagne glasses that somehow didn't shatter. I wanted my hands on her body and I wanted her hands on me. I let my hands run up and down the sides of her body, the dress might as well have been painted on because it looks like it was made just for her. She started moaning and I slipped my tongue inside her mouth showing her just how much I want her. God, how much I really want her. I pressed my core into hers desperately trying to create the friction that I seriously need right now. I am insanely hard right now and I don't even care who knows. I want people to know that Ally has this effect on me. I reach down taking her hand and pressing it into my erection and then when I pull away she whimpers putting her lips right back on mine and sighing in contentment. I mumble against her lips. "I love you, Alls. Please believe me." And that was until our kiss was rudely interrupted. She didn't even get to respond to me._

_"Ally?"_

_"Johnson? Way to fucking ruin my moment with her!" I glared at him ready to tackle him because there's no way this erection is going away anytime soon._

_"KYLE! KYLE I CAN EXPLAIN." Ally pleaded with him._

_"TELL ME YOU'RE NOT IN LOVE WITH FUCKING MOON! What the hell Ally I thought you were going to be kissing me when the ball dropped and INSTEAD you're fucking making out with AUSTIN!"_

_"So what if she is JOHNSON? She's certainly not in love with you! She loves me!" I shoved him into the wall. "You chose the wrong person to fuck with."_

_"Oh yeah did she say those words to you? What makes you so sure that she's in love with you? She came here with me Austin! I think you're the one that's in need of a reality check!" He spit back challenging me. "Tell him Ally!"_

_"Oh really Alls? Why don't you tell YOUR fucking boyfriend.."_

_I trail off and she tries to interject, "He's not...I mean yeah I came with him as my 'date' I guess but Jordan and Brian are here so..."_

_I put my hand up to stop her. "As I was saying... Why don't you tell your FUCKING BOYFRIEND over here that you just kissed me back?! YOU WANT ME ALLY! Why don't you tell him the truth that you are just using him to try to get over me?" I waited for her to tell Kyle the truth and stop being in denial and when she didn't I completely lost it._

_"You know what...FUCK THIS! I'm done! I'm out of here. You can forget what I just said to you before. You'll never believe me anyways. You want to know what's the real illusion here Alls? You fucking caring about me. HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR WE'RE OFF TO A GREAT START, ALLS!"_

_With that I stormed off. "AUSTIN! STOP!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No One's POV<strong>_

_"Let him go Babe! He doesn't deserve you if he's going to act like that much of a dick!"_

_"No, I'm going Kyle. I have no idea what he's going to do and I can't let anything happen to him. I'll call you tomorrow." She kisses Kyle on the cheek. "At least text me and let me know that you're safe." He prodded and she smiled back to show that she agreed. And with that she took off running._

_"Fuck! Austin! Austin! Austin!" She took off her heels and ran in the direction towards Austin's house she knew that he probably would have gone straight there. She was pretty drunk so she fell and skinned her knee. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" She got back up and started running until she got to Austin's which luckily wasn't too far from Britney's house. She grabbed her key to Austin's house out of her clutch and opened the door._

_"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!" Ally swung his door open to see that it didn't take him long to completely trash his room. 'YOU KNOW YOU REALLY ARE FUCKING RIDICULOUS! YOU'RE HOT AND COLD AND IT'S FUCKING INSANE!"_

_There are clothes all over the place... he flipped his mattress so it's hanging sideways off of his bed. There are a million papers everywhere and he's nowhere in sight. "Austin! Austin where are you?" Ally walks over to his closet to see clothes all on the floor but still on their hangers and him sitting on the floor in the very back of the closet hiding?_

_He looks up at her. "Why are you here?"_

_"To see if you are okay! Why else would I be here?"_

_"Well, you can leave now. I'm fine."_

_"FINE! YOU THINK YOU'RE FINE YOU TRASHED YOUR ROOM LOOK AT YOUR CLOSET! YOU ARE NOT FINE AUSTIN! Where the hell did you get that gash above your eye! Damn it Austin, first you punch a wall and now you have a gash above your eye! You need to stop!"_

_Runs to get rubbing alcohol and a few band-aids and then climbing over the mess back into his closet with him. "I'm sorry Princess." She sighs, "I just don't get it Austin! The mixed signals from you. One minute you're saying that you want to be with me and then physically can't. WTF is the problem! I've spent the last week or so trying to figure this out. Just tell me!"_

_Austin's sitting up but still on the floor while Ally cleans his gash._

_"Alls, the problem was that you make me so nervous that it caused performance anxiety. I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to please you or be good enough for you that I just lost my erection. It was nerves Alls. As for my trashing my room, it's the only way I know how to cope and it was better than me beating the shit out of Kyle at Brit's house. You skinned your knee?"_

_"I fell." Taking the rubbing alcohol out of her hands and the cotton balls soaks it to clean out her cut. "Ah!" She screams in pain and he blows air gently on the cut to stop the burning sensation putting a band-aid over her knee._

_"Do you love me Ally? I noticed that you didn't deny anything in front of Kyle."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I haven't spoken to Ally since New Years Day technically and now we're going back to school. Out of sight out of mind? Not on my part but as I confronted her before I said that I think she's just been avoiding me to try to get over me. She never said yes or no when I asked her if she loved me she just started crying and I felt like a total dick. Dez showed up with Trish not too much later. Trish was yelling at me in Spanish and I'm sure cursing me off and motioned for Ally to go home with her, she said that Jace was in the car and she left with her. Dez smacked me in the back of the head for destroying my room but still helped me clean up the mess anyways.

Walking through the big metal doors with Dez by my side. I walk to my locker and search for her but don't see her. Gasps are heard in the hallway corridor and it makes me turn my head. I lock eyes with Ally who's in the middle of Jordan and Kyle both have their arms slung around her waist but she's pulled in closer to Kyle's side. I glare at the two jocks and notice that Brian is with them just trailing behind.

_Maybe it's not as bad as it looks?_

I look across the hall and see Dallas looking beyond pissed. Ally looks well...hot! She's got read and blonde highlights in her hair and instead of curls it's beach sexy wavy. She's wearing skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing and a tight yellow shirt with studs on the shoulders, her breasts are pushed up and there's a lot of cleavage showing.

_ She shouldn't be wearing that not in front of all these assholes._

My fist clenched to my side and I can tell that Dez already read my mind. "Austin, bro. I love you but you need to learn to control your temper! Don't do anything stupid!"

* * *

><p>AN: Predictions. What on earth could Austin possibly do that would be considered stupid. This took forever to write. I fell asleep while writing earlier and then woke up and wrote more. Eh, idk whatever sorry for this nonsensical rant. Um there's probably at least five more chapters left so calm your tits Auslly will eventually happen. Only I know when, why? Because I'm the writer. ;-) But probably sooner rather than later.

Fun Fact: Who U R & Illusion are some of my favorite songs from A & A!

Oh, thanks for reviewing! Stay Rossome!


	9. Best Friend

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. ****This song is amazing but sadly I don't own the song lyrics but appreciate the incredible beauty of the music.**

** Okay, I'm done being sappy. Ha! I know quite the rarity in my recent stories. ****This chapter is over 3k so kindly review loves! ****I'm going to shut up now. ****Enjoy the chapter! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I walked into the school with Kyle and Jordan's arms slung around my waist. I swear before we walked into the doors they were just walking next to me with of course Brian trailing behind us.

I decided to change up my look slightly so there were gasps coming from classmates in the hallway and then it went dead silent. Ever since Brit's new years eve party and the performance of _Who U R_ our classmates have become increasingly aware of Austin's feelings towards me. Not that I minded, but it made me hyper-vigilant as well. I guess that they are interested to see how it'll play out. Austin's got a temper but I know that he would never actually hurt me! Well he would not intentionally do so at least not physically.

He was coming to meet the guys and I in the middle of the hallway. Fucking perfect. Here comes a confrontation. I looked to see Dez mouth, I'm sorry I really tried."

The close Austin got the tighter Kyle's hold on me got. Jordan mirrored Kyle's actions wtf are they communicating silently and just with looks or understanding?

"Ally, you look awesome!"

I gave Austin my best confident smile I could muster. Kyle's been pretty possessive and protective of me lately but he's cute so I have let it slide. Then he starts to antagonize Austin. I like Kyle..I think.. but he really doesn't have to keep trying to prove a point to him. I'm already doing that on my own yet he continues on. "She does doesn't she? I personally can't get enough of her new hair...I just want to run my hands through it. As a matter of fact. I think I will."

He runs his hands through my hair and Austin's on verge of throttling the kid. Maybe if he wasn't such an asshole and wasn't so antagonistic. I'd be able to keep my cool. "Mmm her hair is really soft. Bet you were wishing you were me right now don't you? You smell amazing too Babe." I start to fidget because whenever Kyle and Austin are in each other's presence they get confrontational. I thought Austin and Dallas were bad...nope Kyle and Austin are worse. Jordan will make comments. "She looks like a dime in this outfit that's for sure."

I involuntarily started blushing but there we were in the senior hallway and everyone was staring. Trish was one of the onlookers standing next to Dez she got to school earlier than expected today. Austin's doing the best he can to keep his cool. Okay, maybe this won't be that bad. Kyle first by the collar and slammed his back into the locker. "Austin! Knock it off! Please I'll go with you. We can talk!"

Jordan tried to come to his defense but Austin tripped him with his back foot. When he got up Austin was so irritated that Jordan was trying to use me to put distance between them that he went right around and almost through me to punch Jordan right in the face! "Get your fucking hands off of her!" As for Brian he just stood and watched his friends antagonize Austin and let me give them what was coming to them. He stayed close to me though. "Ally, back up a little bit. I don't want you to get hurt like you did when Austin fought Dallas." Yeah, that's right I told Brian what happened with the fight between Austin and Dallas. Brian was a nice guy.. he was the smartest of the three, he just wasn't the right guy for me. I was the most attracted to Kyle and Jordan was pretty hot but in a different way and Brian was athletic and matched my intellect. I backed up a little like Brian said, but then with impulse ''AUSTIN! COME HERE!" I rarely raised my voice, but it was enough to shake him that he let Kyle and Jordan go. I made a silent agreement with the guys that I would talk to them later but to not rat Austin out. I basically scolded them and they disappeared to where I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>"ALLY! What the hell!" Austin takes my hand and drags me off and into the nearest classroom which just so happens to be the music room.<p>

"Austin you can't go around taking a swing at someone every time they look at me. Kyle, Jordan and Brian are my FRIENDS...just like you are."

He growled at me. Well, fuck. "SIT DOWN!" Really...that's how he chose to respond? I groaned and pouted then took a seat in the desk closest to me.

Austin went over to the piano and started to play it. He didn't have to tell me to just listen because I was already willing to. Honestly, it's kind of hot when he's jealous he just needs to take a chill pill sometimes though. The melody is absolutely beautiful on the piano.

_Best Friend: Jason Chen_

**_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._**

**_Ever since we were ten, baby._**

**_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._**

_**Didn't know it back then**._

_I look at Austin and I'm about to get up when the memories of us as kids start flooding back._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback - Austin and Ally- Age 10<em>

_We were playing house with a few of our friends. "I'll always be here for you whenever you need me, Ally. You are the best."_

_"You're a great friend Austin. The best."_

_"Better than Trish?" Trish had heard him and punched him in the arm. "No, never!" She cried. "Tell him Ally." _

_"Of course Trish." Austin looked sad, I pulled him in for a hug. "It'll be our little secret. You're my best friend, Austin."_

_Austin then proposed to me with a ring pop, "Marry me, Ally? We could have a ton of pets and I'll protect you always." That day we had been pretending that my candy necklace was actually pearls and that my pretty pink dress was actually white. I remember that I was wearing a pair of really cute MaryJane's that day._

_My mom had come to pick me up from school that day and I told her that Austin asked me to marry him on the playground._

_"Well, you could have done a lot worse."_

_I giggle, "Well, Dez does act like a monkey especially when he hangs upside down on the monkey bars. I'm worried that he's going to fall on his head one day."_

_"Austin's a nice boy Ally."_

_"Yeah, he is. Hey mom is it okay that a boy is my best friend? I mean..besides Trish."_

_"Of course sweetheart. It's perfectly fine that Austin's your best friend."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now I realize you were the only one<em>**

**_It's never too late to show it._**

**_Grow old together,_**

**_Have feelings we had before_**

**_Back when we were so innocent_**

_When I was thirteen Austin and I went to the park that we were starting to outgrow and I was sitting on the swing and he was getting tired of pushing me so he slowed me down. When he was able to completely stop me.. I sat on the swing and he leaned in and I leaned in too and he gave me my first kiss. We had both opened our eyes after our kiss and just blushed at each other. "That was.." he finished "Yeah, wow!"_

_Ever since our 'first kisses', that's right we were each other's.. we were made increasingly aware that something that had changed and while things had changed for the better.. it also brought on a lot of tension. _

_I remember freshman year of high school is when Austin started to act more agitated whenever guys were around me. I don't know we didn't talk about 'feelings' and stuff because we didn't want to make it awkward I guess..even though at times it was. When we were younger he tried to play it off like he was the protective brother type and/or protective best friend.. that there was no possible way that he could have real feelings for me. _

_So he suppressed his feelings towards me and I did the same finding myself interested or pretending to be intrigued by other guys._

_[Chorus:]_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_

**_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_**

_I had started to think about the times where Austin would treat me like his girlfriend without actually being his girlfriend. He took on the role as if it was so natural for him. When we went out to eat from mid freshman year and on he would insist on paying every time. I argued with him but he's extremely stubborn so when I could get away with it.. I slipped money in his pocket, into his car visor, dresser drawer, coats anything that I could just make the money appear in._

**_This is something like a movie_**

**_And I don't know how it ends girl_**

**_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_**

_Snapping out of my trance I really continue to listen to every single verse. Austin's kept his eyes locked on mine for practically the entire song so far. _

**_Through all the dudes that came by_**

**_And all the nights that you'd cry._**

**_Girl I was there right by your side._**

**_How could I tell you I loved you_**

**_When you were so happy_**

**_With some other guy?_**

_He wrote this while I was with Dallas. Oh my God...Austin._

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_

_When we were so innocent._

_[Chorus]_

**_I know it sounds crazy_**

**_That you'd be my baby._**

**_Girl you mean that much to me._**

**_And nothing compares when_**

**_We're lighter than air and_**

**_We don't wanna come back down._**

**_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_**

**_Love is so unpredictable._**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_When we were fifteen the tension got even worse between us. I had just gotten back from a date with Elliott I really liked him and if I'm honest he was my first crush ever. I had gone to Camp Craft-a-monga with him back in elementary school a little before I met Austin. Well, this date was horrible...as cute as he was we literally had nothing in common and Austin was on a date with his then girlfriend Kira so I couldn't help but think "What the hell is his problem?" _

_Jealousy._

_I had suggested that we just work on the song which happened to be You Can Come to Me. We did work on the song that is, but I just couldn't let this go. Trish had suggested I let Austin come to me and he sort of did but I needed to know what was going on._

_"Austin, were you really jealous of Elliott?"_

_"Whattttt! No of course not. Why would I be jealous of him?"_

_"Uh, maybe because Dez told you that he was my first crush and that I wanted to be Elliott's girlfriend?"_

_"How did you?"_

_"I didn't..but you just told me. Why would it matter anyways if Elliott was my boyfriend? He's a nice guy."_

_"He's not what you need Ally."_

_"Oh, I see. I guess I'm just that repulsive that you couldn't fathom any guy wanting me right?"_

_"No, you're taking it the wrong way."_

_"What are you saying then? That you have some sort of feelings for me?" I chuckled trying to make a light joke of it but it just made things even more tense between us._

_"You're awesome. I think it's possible. I just don't want to ruin what we have...our friendship means everything to me. You're my best friend Alls, besides Dez that is. I can't lose you and if we tried to date and it doesn't work out I'd be really upset and I think that you would be too."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying<em>**

**_You'd fall in love with your best friend_**

_[Chorus x2]_

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby._

"Austin, you wrote that?"

I walked over to the piano and sat next to him on the bench. I nudged him with my elbow so he'd respond.

"Yes, for you. I wrote it for you Ally."

"W-when? I thought that you couldn't write your own songs without me." My tone sounded sad but if Austin could write a song this awesome I guess that he really doesn't need me after all as a songwriter, best friend, partner.

"While we weren't talking. I just needed to find a way to express my feelings for you...effectively as you would say and this is the only way that I knew how."

"I'm so sorry Austin. You tried to tell me and I wouldn't listen...it's just I was so confused, worried, hurt and I'm just so sorry. I thought that you didn't want me the way that I wanted you and-" He put his finger over my lips to quiet me as I'm sure that I was rambling without a doubt.

He had his head down and was now just playing random notes on the piano. "No, I'm the one that should be sorry Princess. I understand why all of these guys are chasing after you but I really don't like it." He raised his head for a few seconds but stared off into the distance. "You're gorgeous, smart, funny and your smile lights up a room... it lights up my world. You make everything brighter and better."

Reaching down to put my hand over his on the piano keys. I needed him to understand what I was trying to say...what I was trying to show him. "Austin, that's the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me. Look at me. I fell in love with my best friend too."

He turned and just stared at me trying to process what I said I guess. "I wanted to be sure but now I am. I love you, Austin. So much!"

"You-you love me too?" _Austin stuttering is so cute!_

"Yes Austy! I do, I think a part of me always has." He gave me the sweetest kiss to date. It was filled with a vast amount of emotion one's that the best way to communicate is through physical connection. Our lips were moving perfectly in-sync and we had grabbed onto each other's hair. The kiss started to get heated and he had my back pinned on piano keys, but closed the lid and pulled away. He smirked, "Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

I thought about it for a second but then remembered how he didn't want to label us before. "We don't have to really label anything... I know you don-" He stops me. "No, Ally!" He was practically screaming like a little boy getting the toy train he wanted for Christmas. " I want you to be my girlfriend! I love you and I want everyone to know it." I giggled. _How could I possibly say no?_ "Well, it looks like you're not taking no for an answer. So, of course Austin! I'd be honored to be your girlfriend." He pulled me in for a hug kissing the top of my head.

"You mean Wifey." He said confidently and it just rolled off his tongue like it was just so easy for him and nothing that sounded remotely foreign to him. What's crazier is that he meant that. I could tell and what's even crazier..it didn't even freak me out in the slightest. Why? Because we're just Austin and Ally. I mean we're not getting married at eighteen but I guess if things work out between us then you know.. eventually maybe in our mid-twenties it's not that crazy for it to happen.

The smile on my face I'm sure said it all I was smiling so big that my face started to hurt. "I like the sound of that. Hey, are you a little more calm and collected now? We're going to be late for homeroom if we don't leave soon."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

In the hallway just outside the door, "I told you that he was in love with her!" He chastises punching the others in the arm. "You goons didn't believe me." He says rolling his eyes at the others as if he could inflict pain on them? Verbal? Hell yeah! Physical? No way! Not unless he was angrier than the Hulk. He had just turned the video camera off getting everything to show them at a later point. And then he got an idea one that he was going to keep to himself. He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of the jocks speaks.

"How long has he felt that way about her?"

"Probably longer than he realizes but truthfully? It was probably when they were thirteen. So?"

"Thirteen? Why thirteen?"

"That's between the two of them."

"So?" Cutting one of the boys off. "Yeah at minimum five years but probably longer. He's just now accepting it."

"Well..now that we know that he loves her.. Does she love him the same? Man, I thought I had a chance with her!"

Peering around the corner through the door four heads peeked in. Austin and Ally were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice. "Look at the way she's looking at him and in the way that he's looking at her. The way he just kissed her and how she kissed him back. Did she kiss you like that?"

"No."

He looked up at the other two. "What about you two?"

"Nope. She didn't kiss me." One shook his head in obvious disappointment. "Austin ripped her out of my grasp."

"Or me. He wanted to kill me when he bought them ice cream and I flirted with her. I thought he was going to pull me over the counter and beat the shit out of me at one point, but he kept his cool...well somewhat."

"Shit! I just heard the piano bench squeak loudly. We better get to homeroom."

The boys walked off as the bell was going to ring at any moment.

* * *

><p>"Let's ditch. I'm taking you home with me since you're my girl now!" He then pecked me on the lips and we both rose from the piano bench. "We really shouldn't skip school, but what the hell! Why not?"<p>

"I'll bring us back around lunch Babe. It's not like we'll miss anything important this morning." He interrupted me in the best way possible pulling me in for a kiss that filled purely with love. When we pulled away he smirked and threw me over his shoulder and ran out of the music room. "Just go with it." I didn't even try to fight him on this and somehow we made it out the doors of the school from what I could assume unseen as no one had called after us. When we reached the car he put me down and pressed me up against his passenger door to let me know he was rock hard. I reached down and smirked up at him. His facial expression was one of shock and intense. I turned around to get into the car and pressed my ass into his erection. He breathed down the back of my neck and I waited for him to kiss it but he didn't.

"Austin!" He smirked and ran over to the driver's side and got in starting the car.

Well, this will be interesting... I'm cutting school for a couple of hours!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so the people outside the door is kind of obvious. I gave direct references and clues. Anyone who is confused... just ask via pm or review. Expect a lot of smut and fluff in the coming chapters! ;) xoxo**


	10. Give Me All Your Lovin'

Thank you guys so much for the reviews... Enjoy the SMUT! VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED..IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT...SKIP IT. ;-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Austin pulled out of the parking lot of the school with no problem whatsoever. He drove at a safe enough speed unlike some asshole drivers his age and well just in general. He reached over and put his hand on Ally's knee. "Hey Alls?"

"Yeah Austin?"

"You make me happy." She smiled even brighter than she thought was even possible.

"Ditto." She knows that she made a movie reference to Ghost but honestly Austin knew and didn't care since they watched and loved the movie together.

Minutes later he pulled up to his house. His parents were at work and never came home at all during the day. Ever. He just wanted to be alone with Ally. They both get out of the car and he yanks her up to his front steps. He drops the keys in anticipation and Ally bends down to pick them up for him, hands them over to him and kisses his cheek. The minute they are inside Austin's mouth is on hers, door slammed shut and completely lost in each other.

"Austin, just touch me! I need -" He cuts her off and lets out an animalistic growl nipping at her neck pinning her against the door. He kisses her feverishly for the next few minutes and then comes up for air. "Fuck Princess! I'm so hard." She runs up the stairs their special silent communication thing and into his bedroom. He grabs her from behind and picks her up and tosses her onto his Egyptian cotton sheets. "I hope you love the feel of my sheets but don't get too attached because I can't guarantee that they won't get shredded." Ally moans in response to his words. "Austin!" He pulls her up and they start to undress each other leaving them in only their undergarments. "God Baby, I want you...so much!" He starts kissing and sucking down her neck, "Oh, God! Austin, I want you too...but -" He stops, "We don't have to attempt to go all the way. I know it's probably too soon after what happened with us before."

"Austy, I love you but I think that we should probably erm work up to that."

He understands of course he does. He's happy that she's just giving him the chance to make things right and that she's officially his girlfriend.

"Well, then I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your life orally." He starts kissing further down her body and all over her stomach which is a massive turn on for her because Ally's screaming his name. "Oh God, Austin!" He nudges his leg to spread hers open wide and pulls her thong down over her incredible fucking ass and her slim toned legs his mouth watering. Austin puts his head down in between her legs teasingly at first and he puts his mouth on her sex. He slowly glides his tongue up and down the slit causing her to scream and jerk her body up towards his. "Mmmm Baby you're so wet." She was she was absolutely dripping with sex but this is Austin so it didn't come as a surprise to her in the slightest. He hums appreciatively into her pussy making her body react to him and his body to react to hers. He's so fucking hard right now. So hard that he needs help. As if reading his mind Ally pulls him so he's up closer to her on the bed but giving her oral in the other direction as in upside down while she fists his cock. "Ally, fuck babe that feels so good." Austin lets out a guttural noise. She lets out an animalistic noise as well. "I love how good it feels when you're fucking me with your tongue." Did she just say that? Fuck, that turned Austin on even more and he nearly came as the sound of her cursing. He then reaches down and inserts a finger inside of her, "Oh, Oh God! Let me give you head right now." He wasn't about to say no as his erection was beginning to get painful, but he wasn't finished with her yet. "Not until you cum. Cum for me Princess." And she did loudly and so much so that she squirted clear liquid coming out of her body. She was coming down from her high when he thrusted two of his fingers in and out of her causing her to orgasm again. "Say my name Baby. Say it!" Austin was doing things to Ally pleasing her in a way that Dallas was mediocre at best. "Austinnnnn! FUCK!" He responded, "That's right Baby." He kissed her on the lips but fuckkk she needed to please her man now...in a way that she's unsure of and has very little experience. Sure, she gave Dallas handjob's before but he never asked or forced her to give him a blowjob. I can do this! Ally thought to herself I want to do this. Austin went from kissing Ally's neck and sucking on it to kissing her on the mouth. "Mmm." She moaned happily insanely fucking turned on again. "That's how you taste and it's so fucking good." Not even a second later she ripped Austin's boxers completely off of his body. She truthfully had read about this stuff so it's not like she was totally in the dark. She had hoped that he would guide her and be patient and gets out of her head and back into the moment. She starts to pump up and down his length while flicking her tongue teasingly over the head in between his slit at the tip of his dick. Ally's pleased when tasting Austin's pre-cum and thinks Why is this so fucking hot? She realizes it's because she's eliciting this sort of pleasure out of him and it gives her empowerment. "Ally, fuck babe if you keep that up I am going to cum any second!" She had no idea what actual cum would taste like and truthfully it kind of freaked her out. She had a choice was she going to spit or swallow. If she didn't swallow would it offend him? As if reading Ally's thoughts, "God Baby, I'm going to cum." She looks up at him with her beautiful thick lashes that highlight her mesmerizing chocolate fountain eyes and off of him with a pop. Austin pulls Ally up kissing her hotly and cums heavily on her stomach with the sexiest growl she had ever heard. When he finishes he grabs a tissue cleaning himself up. "I'm sorry Baby. I just I could tell that you were unsure so I thought this was a safe bet."

"Austin!" She puts her finger to his lips... instantly hushing him. "I love you. I love that you are thoughtful. So, it's okay." She grabs one of the tissues herself and cleans him off as well. "Well, you're all cleaned up. He smirks at her, "But you're not." He takes another tissue and assists Ally in cleaning up anything of hers that's left over. She lets out a little giggle. "I thought we were going to shred my sheets.. that didn't happen."

They get up off the bed and start to re-dress themselves. "I'm kind of hungry." Austin walks over to his girlfriend and kissing her plunges his tongue into hers which she happily accepts and after a minute pushes him slightly away. "I meant real food."

"Pancakes?!" He squealed excitedly.

"Yes pancakes, but only because I love you." She kisses his cheek, he pouts giving him a kiss on the lips because she knows that's what he wanted.

He booped her nose. "I love you more."

"What time is it?"

"Some time after ten but closer to eleven."

"Well, we want to be back around lunchtime."

"But we'll have already eaten...why don't we just stay here?"

"But you promised." She pouts at him.

"But I just want Austin and Ally time." He whined he knew if he gave Ally his puppy dog eyes he would get his way and he did.

"You win, but you have to bring me home around the time we get out of school."

"But that's four hours from now."

"Austin."

"Yes Princess. I'll bring you home then, but I won't like it."

They rush downstairs to the kitchen while Ally pulls out the mixing bowl and mixes the pancake gets the juice out of the fridge. Ally takes out the pan and pours the batter in flipping them after a few minutes whenever it starts to bubble. "You making pancakes is so fucking hot especially in my house." He says hugging her from behind . "Do you want me to burn the pancakes? Don't distract me!" She giggles but tries to be serious. "Grab us a few plates out of the cupboard along with the utensils, glasses, etc."

Austin does as he asks happily because he's getting pancakes and his girlfriend. Ally's his girlfriend. "Austy." Ally says placing the pancakes in front of him and the syrup he forgot to put on the table. "What are you daydreaming about?" He looks up at her simply saying. "You." She smiles at him and sits down across from him as he kisses her hand.

* * *

><p>AN: The remaining chapters will be broken up in a timeline just a heads up! Love ya! xoxo


	11. Valentine's Day Surprise

**So think of this as your late Christmas present. ;-) **

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. Think of this song as Ally's response to Austin's Best Friend song. I don't own the song lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>February <strong>

**Ally's POV**

Ally snuggles a little deeper into her sheets wishing that Austin was in bed cuddling with her. He could be but Lester isn't leaving for the convention until mid morning. Ally will already be in school by then. It's time to get up! She hears her phone playing that familar text ringtone..Austin's ringtone _Crazy 4 U_. Reaching over to her nightstand she grabs her cell to read it.

_To Ally from Austin:_

_Good Morning Princess. It's time to get up. I'm sure you're groaning and possibly rolling your eyes but I will be there in about a half hour. So you need to start getting ready for school. I can't wait to see you Baby! Oh, Happy Valentine's Day_!

Deciding to respond to him.

_To Austin from Ally:_

_Come snuggle in bed with me instead. Happy Valentine's Day Baby!_

_To Ally from Austin:_

_Not until after our date tonight gorgeous. Now go get your hot little butt ready!_

_To Austin from Ally_

_Fine! No pancakes for you!_

_To Ally from Austin:_

_Now, now babe don't get hasty!_

Smirking at the reaction she knew she'd get from him denying him pancakes.

_To Austin from Ally:_

_Oh, and one of the gifts I got you you're going to love but I don't know maybe I shouldn't wear it now._

She's totally messing around with him.

_To Ally from Austin:_

_Princess! Go get ready!_

_To Austin from Ally:_

_Fine. Oh, p.s. I love you._

_To Ally from Austin:_

_I love you more. See you in about fifteen minutes._

Fifteen minutes?! Fuck.

**_Well, if you had started getting ready when you were supposed to._**

I don't have time to argue with myself.

_**Good thing you showered last night. Now, go put on something really cute for your best friend turned boyfriend.**_

Rushing over to her closet. The girl has so many clothes and she feels like she never has anything to wear. I have to look good for Austin! I'll look cute during school and hot tonight for our date! Hmmmm pink or red? Decisions. Decisions.

_**Better hurry up.**_

Ally grabs a bright pink tank top and a fun floral skirt to go with it. She rushes to apply just a touch of blush because her skin is flawless, neutral color eye shadow, and mascara along with a hot pink lip gloss to polish off her look. Okay, now for my shoes. Heels?

_**No.**_

Flats?

**_No._**

Wedges?

_**Perfect. Not the super high ones though. We don't want to break our ankle.**_

Ally looks at the clock and hears the doorbell ring. Of course he's on time. He used to be late picking me up to go to school. Now, he can't get here fast enough.

_**Not exactly something that you should be complaining about.**_

"I'm coming Austin!"

She rushes down the stairs and opens the door fluffing her hair a bit first in soft waves.

"Good Morning Princess." Austin stands in the doorway in a red polo and jeans with his red converses. "You look beautiful baby. These are for you." In his hands he has a vase of yellow-tipped red roses. "Oh Austy, they're gorgeous."

"Not as beautiful as what's in front of me." A blush comes across her high cheekbones. I smile at him, "Let's just put these in some water."

"Pancakes?" He has a hopeful look on his face.

"Sorry hun. We need to get to school and don't have time right now but I have a surprise for you."

"What is-" Ally steps forward to kiss Austin. "Why do you smell like-" In less than a minute Ally's lips are on Austin's "Syrup flavored lip gloss? You taste so good Baby." The kiss gets heated and Austin pushes Ally against the door. Ally pulls away realizing that Lester is still home. "Come on Austy. It's time for school." Grabbing her purse and backpack Ally yells, "Have fun at the convention! Love you, Dad."

* * *

><p>Getting in Austin's car and heading over to school listening to the radio. "Oh my God! I love this song!"<p>

He smiles at her while trying not to roll his eyes but only because he adores her. "I know babe. You're obsessed with Taylor Swift."

"Well, I mean she's amazing so duh."

"Between Taylor and Laura Marano I wonder if I even come first in your top three people."

"Austy...they're just girl crushes. Now... I love you, but shhh."

Austin looks at Ally and just smiles when she starts singing the lyrics _to Love Story._

_(Ally)_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_You say ''hello'', little did I know_

_Come to think of it. Austin really was a Romeo even when we were younger. He would give me his animal crackers just because. He was always such a sweetheart to me. _

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_Now, don't get me wrong. My dad loves and I mean loves Austin but for crying out loud I am his little girl...even if I am eighteen._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_We were in the living room and it was just before dinner. Austin and I had already finished our homework so we were just sitting on the couch watching t.v. and he put his arm around the back of the couch and gradually slid his arm down so it was actually around me. _

_"Is this okay?"_

_"Yeah. That's fine."_

_"Okay good. Hey, so there's something I've been meaning to show you." I had turned to look at him because I felt like this was going to be an Auslly moment for us. The way he was looking into my eyes I could tell that he wanted to kiss me as he was rubbing my back with one of his hands to relax me._

_"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? AUSTIN! I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO HOME FOR DINNER. SAY GOODBYE ALLY."_

_We had both jumped apart. "DAD! WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"_

_"Mr. Dawson I can explain."_

_"Save it son."_

**_And I was crying on the staircase_**

**_Begging you please don't go, and I said_**

_"Austin! Please, please don't go."_

_"I better go." He pulled me into a tight hug. "I will call you when I get home. It will be okay Alls."_

_"But Austy." He grabbed his backpack off the floor put his shoes on and just walked out the front door._

_"Dad! That was so embarrassing. Why did you do that?"_

_"That boy is supposed to be your best friend. Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<em>

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes"_

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**

**_So close your eyes_**

**_Escape this town for a little while_**

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes''_

**_''Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_**

**_This love is difficult, but it's real_**

**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_**

**_It's a love story baby just say yes''_**

_Oh oh oh oh_

**_I got tired of waiting_**

**_Wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_My faith in you was fading_**

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

**_I keep waiting for you but you never come_**

**_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"_**

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

I'm about to sing my favorite verse when Austin puts his hand on my knee. We've just pulled into the school parking lot and pulled into a spot. When he starts to sing.

_(Austin)_

_''Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

**_I love you and that's all I really know_**

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say... yes"_

_(Ally & Austin)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

I clear my throat and look at him as he turns the car off. "Well, that was uh..something. We better get going."

We grab our stuff out of his car and he locks it. Making our way towards the front of the school as we meet up with Dez and Trish following right behind us. I can hear them whispering to each other.

"Auslly is official. They're so cute and for sure will be the 'it' couple."

"Well, it's definitely not surprising but Kyle, Jordan and Brian won't be happy campers that's for sure."

"Trish, they haven't been happy campers for about a month now. Austin still growls when the three goons look at Ally, but like us they're her friends."

"Look they're so wrapped up in each other they have barely noticed us." Well, Austin is currently looking lovingly into my eyes and how we're walking and haven't tripped yet is beyond me.

"Trish you look great!" I pipe up, Trish is wearing a red cheetah print top and black leggings, with silver flats. I nudge my boyfriend to acknowledge Dez, "Yeah man, great shirt." Dez is wearing a shirt with Carrie's face on it that says, 'I love my girlfriend."

A few girls glare at me while we walk through the hallway and Austin just pulls me closer to him. "They're just jealous of you Princess because you're perfect."

"Um, hate to break it to you love but I think it's because they want to bang you and are sulking about it."

"Well, the only one I will ever be intimate with is you. So, they can just deal."

We walk up to our lockers which are not too far from each other considering that we're in the same homeroom. I start to grab my books for English and Science for my classes block's 1 and 2. We have block scheduling at our school which is ninety minutes and four blocks a day and we run on an A/B schedule.

My classes: Block 1: Anatomy & Physiology, Block 2: English, Block 3: History, Block 4: Music/Gym

Austin: Block 1: History, Block 2: English, Block 3: Calculus, Block 4: Music/Gym

Trish: Block 1: Calculus, Block 2: English, Block 3: History, Block 4: Health

Dez: Block 1: Physics, Block 2: English, Block 3: Calculus, Block 4: Health

I have History with Brian. Anatomy & Physiology with Kyle who sits next to me and is my lab partner and he's also in Team Austin's English class. Austin and I have Jordan in our Music class though. As I grab my books and go to close my locker Austin walks up to me with his one hand behind his back. He pulls out a white teddy bear that says I love you with a treble clef on it.

"For me?"

"Well, I don't love Trish that way so yeah. Besides... you're mine." He whispers into my year. _Mine, it just sounds so hot and I love it._

"I love it. It's so cute. Thanks sweetie."

"Of course Princess, but I have more stuff to give you later. Austin you-"

"Really shouldn't have." He finishes for me. "I'm going to spoil the hell out of you, so just let me." I kiss the side of his cheek and we go to homeroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: Block 2 English<strong>

We settle in to Mr. Murphy's class and the bell is about to ring. I'm carrying my teddy bear and books into class and walk over to my seat where Kyle sits behind me, Trish is in front of me. Austin and Dez are next to us but in the next row over.

"You look beautiful today Ally. I like your bear. It's cute."

"Thanks Kyle."

"Hey bro, would you mind not hitting on my girlfriend."

I take my right hand turn to give Kyle an apologetic look and put my right hand on Austin's knee. "Behave. We have a date tonight, so just relax."

"But."

"Austin. I'm with you."

Mr. Murphy calls the class to his attention. "We will be starting the novel Wuthering Heights today by Emily Bronte. Before the boys start to groan. This story is similar to Romeo and Juliet but with a twist. One of the main characters Heathcliff is an orphan who falls in love with his best friend Catherine, their neighboring family the Linton's who consist of a brother and sister. There will be themes that you can relate to: Jealousy."

"That shouldn't be a problem for Austin." Kyle smirks and says from behind me and Austin glares at him. "You're the one that's jealous Johnson! Ally's mine and you hate it."

"You stole her from me."

"She was never yours to begin with." Austin retorts back to Kyle. They've been doing this ever since Austin and I announced that we were official.

"Boys! That's enough." Mr. Murphy says, "Now, with that passion. Austin you can read Heathcliff, Kyle you can read Edgar Linton's part and Ally you will be Catherine. Dez, I'd like you to narrate as Lockwood and Trish you can be Isabella Linton. Everyone time to enter the world of Wuthering Heights."

We had read the first few chapters and I was already in love with the story. We just reached chapter three where Lockwood awakes from a nightmare when a ghost Catherine approaches him and he's terrified. Earlier that night he had found Catherine Earnshaw's diary which depicts that Heathcliff and Catherine were close and her brother Hindley hated him. Heathcliff rushes into Lockwood's screaming about the room being haunted and the desperation of Heathcliff wishing for Catherine's ghost to come back.

* * *

><p>The school day is over and I'm at home trying to get ready for my date with Austin is in a few hours. I pull out the satin red dress that hits about mid-thigh form fitting and the rhinestones going right under my bust-line. I take a quick shower and use my maple syrup body wash. I decide to curl my hair in soft curls spray it with hairspray and just shake it out. We're going out to dinner but I don't know where. Once I'm finished getting ready the doorbell rings.<p>

"Trish! Can you grab the door?"

"Got it!"

"Ally! Austin's here! Hurry up! I have to rush back to my house for my date with Jace!" She yells to me from the staircase. "I'm almost ready!" I adjust my undergarments, put on my sexy black high heels, and push my boobs up a little more and front and center. I check myself out in the mirror and head down the stairs to greet my boyfriend and my best friend.

"You might want to pick your jaw off the floor Prince Austin." Trish says to him. He was gawking at me. I decide to tease him a little bit. "I can go change into something a little more comfortable like skinny jeans."

"No!" Trish and I just look at him after his outburst. "I mean you look fucking perfect." I smirk at him and walk over to him my hands on his red button down and another adjusting his tie. "Is that so?"

"Alright. I'm going to go before Austin fucks you right in front of me on this staircase."

We both blush a lot. "Seriously, just bang it out. You look amazing Alls. See ya Austin."

"She's right I kind of do want to fuck you right now." I take my purse and lightly smack him on the arm with it. "Let's go Romeo!"

"But I want a kiss." I reach out for his hand and he's giving me those damn puppy dog eyes. "When we get to dinner. I promise."

We pulled up to the harbor which is out of the ordinary. "I thought that we were going to dinner?"

"We are. Come on Babe." He opens my door and leads me to the dock. "You want fall in and if you do I'll fall in with you." He laughs. "I don't want to ruin my dress."

"You won't." We walk up to a catamaran type of boat. "We're having dinner on the boat. A sunset cruise."

"Really? That's so cool."

"I also know how to sail?"

"What? Since when?"

"I've been taking lessons since before Christmas. I wanted to know how to do this if I ever got the chance to take you out as my girlfriend."

He helps me up onto the boat. "What's for dinner?" He gets on himself.

"Salmon." My mouth started salivating. "I'm just going to take us out into the water a little bit and then we'll eat. Oh, I brought champagne."

"My parents got it for us. It's not hard alcohol and they weren't born yesterday. They know that we drink just not excessively. Now, how about that kiss?" He pulls me into his arms and slides his tongue into my mouth and his hand up my dress. "Fuck, I'm already hard."

"Well, Captain Moon you need to sail the boat and put the anchor down. You're just going to have to wait."

"You're lucky."

"I know. I know, please just don't crash us into anything."

Austin started to take the boat out just far enough that no one would be able to see us or anything that we were doing. He lowered the anchor and we didn't have to worry about a storm or anything coming. We ate our salmon which was delicious. "Mmm this is so good. Did your mom make this?"

"Actually. I did, but she helped me a little."

When we finished our dinner he went below deck and brought up two champagne glasses and chocolate covered strawberries. "My favorite."

"I thought that we could get a little creative with this." He took a strawberry and popped it into my mouth as I moan at how good it tastes. He poured the champagne in our glasses and we cheers "To Us." We both take a sip and I accidentally spilled some on my cleavage and my red silky bra peeking out of it. "Sorry, I'll just grab a napkin."

"We don't need it." Austin licked the champagne off of my breasts climbing on top of me. He started to grind his hips into mine and kissed me so intensely. We pulled away and sat up not wanting to get completely caught up right this second or so I thought. He grabbed a strawberry taking it in between his lips and brought it to my own to kiss me with it. "This is so fucking hot." I pant out. "You haven't seen anything yet." He pulls my dress up revealing my red satin thong with hearts on it. He grabs another strawberry and squeezes the juice out right over my soaked pussy and starts to lick the strawberry juice and my own juices off and out of me. It literally took less than a minute for me to cum and hard. Coming down from my orgasm I climbed back on top of him and yanked off his belt and pulled his jeans down and over him. "I'm so fucking hard because of you Baby. You tasted even sweeter tonight." I start by licking and biting his chest which caused him to hiss out in pleasure. I grab the champagne and pour it all over his cock. "I don't know what has gotten into you but I fucking love it." He pulled me down to french kiss me while palming at my breasts. "I'm horny. That's what has gotten into me and it's because of you." I smirked up at him and dived onto his cock sucking all of the sweet champagne off of him. I feel myself getting even more turned on as my head bobs up and town sucking Austin. "Oh God Babe." He continues to moan in pleasure and I stop and grab a strawberry and a pop it into his mouth while kissing him and stroking his erection at the same time. "Fuck!" He came angling his dick so the cum would shoot off and into the water. The manly guttural noise coming from him was so fucking sexy. He said that he was going to clean himself up but I told him that he didn't have to and poured a little more champagne on him sucking him completely dry. My tits out of my dress, my spaghetti straps fallen over my shoulders. We lied there as is for a little while, anchored down on the ocean an completely fucking spent.

"Wow."

"Yeah, we have some serious physical chemistry Princess." He kissed me on the lips and I moaned. "I think you need a little break and then we'll resume in a little bit." I winked at him and he started to kiss my neck all over again."Can't get enough of me Prince Austin?"

"Never, Princess Ally." He said as he started massaging my breasts again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated. xoxo<strong>

**Now, let me be clear on something... I'm going to kindly ask that people not rush my story-line. I've had the same issue with my story Careless Heart. Can you just chill? At least Auslly is together in this story. There's a reason that Auslly haven't had sex yet. They are virgins..both of them. Okay? Okay. Not only that but realistically they have been dating a little over two months.. not long enough for them to have sex and be in a relationship. I value characters emotional stability when embarking on this 'adventure'. Now just to recap: Austin's little freak out resulting in him not being able to keep it up earlier in the story. Ally's skeptical. If he was truly ready nervous or not he would have been able to get out of his head and in the moment with her. Can't say that I blame her because Austin was honestly not ready. That being said.. Austin needs to be completely confident in his relationship with Ally. Is he confident now? Especially when he's still flying off the handle and ready to throttle Kyle?**

**Exactly.**

**Now for those of you who have read my writing before... the smut and sex is always worth the wait when I write it. As for anyone who thinks that I'm unaware of what it is.. Let's see you write this! I'm going to be ending this story soon. I could understand if I wasn't giving you any sort of sexual writing but I am. RANT OVER.**


	12. As Our Lives Change Come Whatever

**A/N: This story will be wrapping up fairly soon as in about ten chapters but most likely less as this story is not meant to be full length. I will either be focusing solely on Careless Heart or finishing out this one. We'll see how it goes. Thank you for the reviews and the patient readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the song lyrics either.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

**I'm sitting in my bedroom and for once I have a second to myself. I pick up my precious songbook which if you think of it also fills the position of my diary as well. When was the last time I wrote in my songbook for leisure? I lovingly turn the pages and wow it has been a long time. Well then, I'll just have to fix that. I pick up my blue pen, that's right I prefer to write in blue pen. Besides, I'm not writing a song so therefore I don't have to write in pencil and pen? Pen is permanent. Sorry.. I'm rambling. Oh, that's right. **

_Dear Songbook:_

_It has been a really long time since I've been able to write something in you other than songs. Austin and I have officially been together five months now. The first couple of months since we got together Austin was still crazy jealous. Honestly, I think it's kind of hot because it feels like he 'wants' me. At the same time I just want to tell him I love you but you need to relax though. It feels like he's becoming a little more comfortable in our relationship. You would think that the transition from best friends to lovers would be weird for us, but honestly it was so natural as I'm sure I've probably mentioned before. Really natural and he's still very protective, but at least he's eased up a little bit. He just says that now that he has me he doesn't want anyone else to steal my heart. He's had enough of that jealousy and heartache because of Dallas and I think he actually thought I was falling for Kyle. He's neither confirmed or denied it but he's still worried that if he eases up too much Kyle will just step right on into our relationship. I know that Austin trusts me. I know that he really just doesn't trust any of the guys I'm friends with other than Dez but still. I'm eighteen I should have male friends. It's only natural. All of them don't have the need to sleep with me right?_

_Trish and I back in March started the search for our perfect Prom dresses and we succeeded. We had even done trial runs on our hairstyles. Some of them actually looked kind of ridiculous. Trish had one that was so awful that I was on the floor crying laughing so hard. It looked like a lions mane and not a tame one so imagine Trish's naturally curly hair but out of control. Yeah? I'm lucky she didn't knock me on my ass for that. As much as I love her she's totally feisty I mean do you remember what happened when Dez spilled that smoothie all over her and she was literally left with nothing on that animal print store gift card? Yeah, she was screaming a lot and I mean a lot obscenities and Austin and I just ran away. Don't worry she got a laugh out of one of my hair trial runs as well. It was awful the stylist did my hair into a beehive what the fuck this isn't the 1960's Am I Right? We got some serious laughs out of it and even took a selfie that we can print out and I'm sure laugh at about twenty years from now._

_ I joined the Prom Committee because thanks to my Time Management club I was able to work it into my schedule. Everyone was going crazy about how their boyfriends, friends, fuck buddies you name it were going to ask them to Prom. Jace asked Trish while he was skydiving and wouldn't pull the parachute until she said yes. Dez asked Carrie in true Dez fashion and he popped out of a Zalien egg. Austin... well he brought me to our favorite spot on the beach near the water and behind some rocks where there were red and yellow rose petals in the shape of a heart and candles surrounding it. He had me walk into the center of the heart while he stood a few feet away from me with his guitar. I was wearing a red cotton maxi dress with a bright blue belt. Austin was in a blue polo and khaki shorts. He sang to me a mash-up of **I Think About You, Stuck on You, and Steal Your Heart**. It was so romantic, then again when isn't Austin a total romantic? That's right.. I'm well aware he and Dez occasionally go see chick flicks instead of horror movies but I love that he is in touch with his sensitive side. Now, where was I? Oh right, so written in the sand with little black microphone paperweights was. "Ally, I love you. Prom?" Of course Dez not only got the whole thing on video but also snapped pictures of us as well during the Promposal. When Austin finished the song he had swung his guitar behind him and took both of my hands, he wasn't calm, cool, and collected but he was doing that thing where he rubs his neck when he's nervous. He had said to me when he took my hands, "So...what do you say? I hope it's Yes because I can't imagine taking anyone else to the prom when all i want is to be with you." I was crying happy tears of course and didn't say the traditional yes but kissed him. "So, I take that as a Yes?" I nodded my head and Austin had told Dez to come out from hiding behind the rocks. I gave him a huge hug after I was done playing tonsil hockey with my boyfriend who is seriously hot as fuck._

_Let me tell you about our Prom. It was actually pretty nice being that we live in Miami our school decided to have it on the beach but on a built in platform although we dined inside. Our theme was "A Night Under The Stars" I forgot to mention that and ooo how much I'm in love with my prom dress and hope that maybe I'll get to wear it again one day. Austin had arrived at my house and my dad had gotten the door and told him to just take a seat in our living room and that I would be down in a minute. I.. for once didn't trip walking down the stairs but actually glided gracefully down them. Shocker! I know. Anyways, Austin looked beyond handsome. I was blown away by how perfectly his tie matched the color of my dress. When we locked eyes I felt myself start to blush. That's right ladies and gentlemen Austin and I still haven't officially made love but you know what? That's okay with me. I don't feel like we're ready yet and he's a guy yes, but he loves and respects me. He's been busy with baseball and we've been busy songwriting as well. Would it be cool if we did tonight? Hell yeah, but I want us to be comfortable and the pressure is just wayyyy too high. I'm sure that Austin not being able to 'perform' or keep himself standing long enough for us to get intimate haunts him. We're not totally prude we just haven't had sex. I remember scolding myself wondering what it would be like to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt when we got in the the limo. I want his hands all over me the entire night. I remember snapping out of my trance when I saw that he looked gobsmacked. He was trying not to undress me with his eyes while my father was present. I had noticed that he had put his hand in front of his package as if he was trying to hide an erection. I could tell that he was thinking of anything to make it go away. I had made it down the staircase by then. "P-princess. You look. Whoa!" My dad had chuckled, "Now son, don't you want to put Ally's corsage on her? I'd like to snap a few pics of this." Austin listened to my dad, "S-sorry, it's just you look gorgeous. ." I placed my hand on his arm. "I'm glad that you were rendered speechless for once." I winked at him and he put my ice blue rose corsage on my wrist and then I pinned his matching rose onto his black tux jacket."I love your hair babe, I have always preferred the soft looking curls on you." We got into the limo and picked up Carrie and Dez on the way to Trish's where we were going to do our group shots before Prom. Carrie's dress was very colorful but it wasn't exactly the best to dance in and her hair was in a very classic chic updo. Trish's dress? It was not animal print like many of you were expecting but rather purple and it looked great against her skin tone. Her hair was in her natural curls and pinned out of her face, the bodice was a lace corset with intricate beading and was a full bottom and much fuller than mine but chiffon material on the bottom. "Ally, I love your dress so much. I knew that we went to look for prom dresses and after trying on about four before this one it was perfect. Isn't it perfect Austin?"_

_"Mm? Perfect. She's perfect." Trish rolled her eyes at my boyfriend who was clearly in la-la land at the moment. "It fits your body perfect, really Alls. I love the lace, the deep sweetheart neckline showing off your assets with the light mesh right here, the beaded capped sleeves and the slit that goes to about mid thigh. Really Ally, this dress is made for you." She made me spin around and "Oh, look at that. Your ass looks phenomenal bestie." I had lightly smacked her with my silver jeweled clutch. Trish's mom ran to the fridge I'm guessing for Jace's boutonniere while we were talking to each other but I was wrong she came back with six waters. Austin had come up behind me and pulled me flush against him so J.J. could start taking group pictures of us. "Oh, the perfect ass that is mine." We took pictures for at least a half hour. "My face hurts from smiling so big." I said to Austin, he just chuckled, "Well, I will make you scream my name later. I got us a room after Prom. Don't worry I don't have any expectations I just want to spend the night with you and have you in my arms and wake up with you in the morning. We've been really busy and the only time I even get to see you is when we're writing songs."_

_I had overheard girls in the bathroom saying that Austin and I just go together and that they couldn't let anyone else win the title of Prom Queen and dance with Ally's man. We were even crowned Prom King and Prom Queen. I certainly wasn't expecting it but it was a wonderful surprise nonetheless. Later on in the night we were dancing under the moonlit sky surrounded by our classmates. It was as if we were on cloud-nine and that it was only just the two of us on the dance floor. We were slow dancing and just talking to each other. _

_"Austin. We've talked about this Senior Year is just really busy. We had to fill out college applications, you've been putting in some studio time and gigs to get ready for your tour, yet we're doing alright and we're still together."_

_He sighed and gave me that adorable puppy pout of his, "Not as much as I want us to be. I want to be with you as much as I can without us getting sick of each other."_

_"Austin." I started but he interrupted me. __"I'll never get sick of you." He kissed me on the cheek and then we went back to looking at each other._

_"I won't get sick of you either. I mean we were friends for eight years before we officially became an item and I miss you when you're not with me."_

_He responded by singing the chorus of Stuck on You to me,_

_"And like the night sticks to the moon/ Girl, I'm stuck on you"_

_Our Prom night was spent with our closest friends and their boyfriends/girlfriends and at the end of the night we all went to our separate hotel rooms. Austin and I spent the night blissfully in love and wrapped up in each other and waking up next to him the following morning the smile on my face was plastered permanently._

_The rest of Senior Year went seamlessly. We all took our finals and passed with flying colors. Trish was accepted into F.I.T. in New York and I was accepted to MUNY. Dez would be going to California for film school because he wants to be a director like Spike Stevens one day. Austin is going to be going on tour but it's still being determined whether it will start in the summer or in the fall. Therefore, he is unsure if he will be attending college in the fall or where he'll be going to college. Our graduation day came and I would tell you that it was nice and sunny that day but it wasn't. It was nice in the beginning but then dark clouds loomed over us and the next thing we knew it was down pouring. So in our nice cap and gowns we got soaked half way into our ceremony. We were assigned by our last names for seating so luckily I got to sit next to Trish and Austin sat next to Dez. I remember walking up those steps and receiving my diploma shortly after giving my valedictorian speech. Our graduating class didn't care that we were trying not to slip on them and thanking God that I was in wedges and once I had my diploma I didn't care that I was sitting in the pouring rain. We had graduated. Austin and I got on stage and lead our peers in song to Friends Forever with Dez and Trish by our sides. We had handed out the lyrics during graduation practice but never practiced the song in its entirety with our classmates._

_(Ally)_

_So we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same (Be the same)_

_I was looking directly at Austin in his cap and gown as he was holding my hand, his mic in the other._

_(Dez)_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track and if you_

_Got something that you need to say you better say it right now_

_'Cause you don't have another day (Another day)_

_Dez was looking at Trish who was on the other side of me._

_(Austin)_

_'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_He nudged Dez and he just smiled. He then turned to me to sing the next line. _

_And I, keep thinking of the night in June, I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon (Oh, came too soon)_

_And there was me and you and then it got real Blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone and we would_

_Get so excited and we'd get so scared, laughing at ourselves_

_Thinking life's not fair, (Ooh) and this is how it feels (Ooh-Ooh)_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_From whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_(Trish)_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back now, will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be tryna break every single rule? (Every rule)_

_I wrote that part just for Trish. We were always breaking the rules like the time we stole ice cream from one of her jobs and got ourselves locked in the freezer. The same night that Dez got a starfish stuck to his face. Oh, let's not forget about the time I stole Pickles the Goose and he created havoc in the movie theater. Oh, then there was the time Austin tried on the Silver Shoes at the museum in Washington and got them stuck on his feet._

_I heard the smirk in Trish's voice as she was about to sing the next two lines._

_Will Little Brainy Chuck be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Kimmy find a job that won't interfere with her tan? I keep_

_Keep thinking that it's not goodbye (Not goodbye), keep on thinking_

_It's a time to fly, (Ooh) and this is how it feels (Ooh-Ooh)_

_(Seniors)_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends forever_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_Yeah-Yeah-Yeah_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_La-La-La-La-La-La-La_

_We will still be, friends forever_

_(Austin)_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow? _

_(Ally)_

_(Somehow?)_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_(Trish)_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_(Dez)_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_(Austin)/ __(It's not goodbye)_

_(Dez)_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_(Chorus x 2 Seniors)_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever (Come whatever)_

_We will still be (Yay-Yeah)_

_Friends forever_

_As we go on (We'll always, La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_We remember (Always remember, La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_All the times we (La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_Had together (Yeah-Yeah-Yeah)_

_(Austin/Ally/Dez/Trish)_

_And as our lives change (As our lives change, La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_From whatever (La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_We will still be (Always remember, La-La-La-La-La-La-La-La)_

_Friends forever (Oh, Ooh)_

_We finished the song on stage holding hands in the pouring rain under umbrellas of course and then went in for a group hug. Yeah, I thought that song would look familiar to you. And Yes, I do realize that I already have it written on sheet music. These lyrics we wrote for our classmates to show that no matter where we are in our lives we would support each other. Honestly, though... this whole song is really about Team Austin and Ally. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to start packing for my vacation. Don't worry. I wouldn't ever leave you at home. You'll be the very last thing I make sure is in my suitcase before we leave for our trip._

_Love, _

_Ally_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I made a minor modification to the song and put Chuck and Kimmy's names there instead of the original because it just worked.**

** Oh, where's Ally going on vacation and with who? Let's see if you guys can guess it right.**

**My review goal by the end of this story is 100. So please let me know if you like the story and this particular chapter as Ally's diary entry. ;-)**

** XOXO**


	13. One Love, One Heart in Paradise

**The chapter you have all been waiting for: ****Viewer Discretion is advised: !**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel. I don't own the lyrics.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

It took forever to pack, I have no idea why. Oh, who am I kidding? Austin ended up coming over and we were fooling around. I was trying to pack for our trip and he just kept wrapping his arms around me and kissing me. He was being very distracting and who was I to deny my handsome boyfriend of love and affection?

"Ally, is this everything you need to bring?" He's downstairs by the front door checking our luggage.

"I'll be down in a minute. I just need to grab my wristlet. Are our passports down there?"

"Yeah, I have them right in my hands. Hurry babe, Trish and Dez are driving us and they'll be here any minute."

"I hope Dez is driving because Trish is really cranky in the morning."

It's five in the morning and I hear Dez pull up in his Kia Soul. I walk outside and watch Dez pop his trunk and help Austin pack our large suitcases and carry-on's.

"Hey guys! Thanks for picking us up." I say very chipper even for it being this early. Oh come on, it's not like you didn't know that I'm a morning person.

"Hey Bestie!" Trish greets. "Whoa Dez! Did you already get Trish her coffee?"

He smiles and Trish answers for him, "Yes, that's why she's not biting our heads off right now." She lightly smacks him on the arm before pulling out of my driveway.

We're on our way to the airport right now and thanks to rule of thumb we have to be there three hours before our flight. We're flying first class and taking the red eye out of Miami to our destination. We reach the airport and Dez drops us off at the terminal.

"Man, I can't believe that we're not going to be able to talk for a week."

"Shut up you doof! When Ally and I aren't together we're always on the phone. Do you know how hard it is going to be for me to not hit redial?" She turns in the passenger seat looking at me. "I'm really going to miss you."

"Aw, well we'll be back before you know it."

"Here's all our flight information. You can track our flight and see when we land and everything." Austin hands Dez an extra printed iteinerary. "Now, bud. Not that I don't love you but put that somewhere safe or just hand it to Trish right now." It takes all of a second for him to hand it to Trish to put in her purse.

"Alright guys, well Ally and I have to go check in for our flight. Thanks so much for driving us."

"We'll come pick you up from the airport when you come home. Have a safe flight. We love you guys!"

* * *

><p>We got out of Dez's SUV, Austin with his baseball cap, polo and cargo shorts, converses, and aviators on. I'm wearing my blue cotton dress that hits at the knee with my fedora and Fendi sunglasses, my sling on wedges. We get to security and go through the glass door that scans our bodies to make sure we don't have anything that will set it off, we take our shoes, sunglasses, hats, passports, watches, my tiny clutch out of the bin. We step away once we're cleared and immediately put our hats and sunglasses back on. The walk to our gate is a little far but not too bad. We walk through the airport holding hands and hoping that everyone in the airport is too tired to recognize Austin and I. I look around and no one seems to have noticed us as we both sigh in relief. We finally reach the gate after walking for about five minutes and find a seat to wait in. We take a seat next to each other with keeping our disguises on.<p>

"Are you ready for quality Austin and Ally time Baby?" He says to me and nuzzles his face in my neck. I reply with,

"More than you could ever know."

Over the intercom in our gate area, we hear "Attention passengers. Flight 5629 to Montego Bay, Jamaica will be boarding in twenty minutes. Thank you."

"Alright, well babe why don't you go to the bathroom first? I'll wait here with our stuff."

When I come back from the restrooms Austin leaves to go. It's been five minutes and I'm starting to get anxious. I keep an eye out on the men's bathroom because I'm in an airport and even though I'm surrounded by a ton of people I don't want our cover to be blown. He finally comes back, "Baby, what's the matter?"

"You know how I get anxious. I was worried and in a minute or so they're going to start calling us by groups and since we're flying first class that means we're getting seated first."

He takes his hand and just rubs my arm, "I'm here now. Everything is fine now."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asks me, oh he's just playing dumb.

"You can instantly relax me and you just stopped my mental freak out." I smiled at him and he shrugged his shoulders giving me that smile he has that I love so much.

"Well, we're Auslly. We balance each other out perfectly."

The intercom interrupts us, "Group 1A may now line up for boarding. Please have your passports and tickets in hand when approaching the flight attendant checking you in."

We hand the flight attendant our boarding passes and she looks at us and winks, "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. You also have a bathroom specifically designated for first class passengers only. She takes our boarding pass, hands us back once verified along with our passports and we walk down the long hallway to the plane. Once we reach the plane we're greeted by the captain and shown our seats. I let Austin take the window seat because his platinum blonde hair will blow his cover if he's seen without his hat on.

"I really want to take my hat off Alls." He says as he puts our carry-ons that we rolled onto the plane into the compartment directly above us. Once he's finished I pull him back into our aisle and it's just the two of us.

"Austy, just wait until everyone is boarded and we're up in the air."

"You're right, we shouldn't take any unnecessary risks." He kisses my cheek, puts his headphones in and I grab my book and keep my clutch in my lap."

It doesn't take more than twenty minutes for everyone to board the plane. "Passengers please fasten your seat belts. Do not take them off or move about the cabin until the seat belt indicator has been turned off. The weather is looking favorable and it will take us a little under two hours to reach our you and enjoy your flight."

We approach the landing strip leading us to the runway for take off and Austin holds my hand. I grip his hand very tightly as I get nervous for some reason as we're taking off, but once the plane is up and level I feel a lot less anxious.

Austin starts singing in my ear the lyrics to Superhero.

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_Cuz whenever you're in trouble I'll know_

_Let me be your Superhero_

_There isn't a place I won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_I'll be there (Be There) by your side any where_

When he stops singing I realize that we're already in the air. "How did you know just what I needed?" I look directly in front of us and see that they will be showing a movie on our way to Jamaica. "BridesMaids".

"Yes, I love Kristin Wig." Austin just looks at me. "Baby?"

"They're showing BridesMaids on this flight." I do my little happy dance in my seat and he just shakes his head and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'm just glad that it's a short flight. I just want to get there already."

"Me too."

"I love you, Alls." He turns in his seat and whispers to me. "I love you more, Austy."

"Excuse me. What can I get you both to drink?"

"Coffee please."

She hands us both our coffees with creamer and a bagel with some fruit as our breakfast on the plane.

* * *

><p>Time Skip<p>

We had spent at least an hour going through immigration but we just talked about how exciting it was for us to be out of the country for the first time ever. We weren't even annoyed and the line moved relatively quickly as there were so many people in line. Wow, summer must be a popular time to travel to Jamaica because the amount of people here is insane. We had to fill out papers on the plane and put who we were traveling with along with some other personal information that was needed. We finally made it through immigration and now we have Jamaica stamped into our passports. Our travel agent had told us that we were to look for someone holding the sign for our resort. We found our driver without a problem wearing a ocean blue polo and got into the van that took us to where we were going to be staying for a week.

After checking into our room we decided to hit the beach first. When we walked in the first thing that we noticed was that the walls were a pristine white color. We had a king sized bed with drapery coming down from two tall black poles on each side of our bed creating that romantic intimate feel that we were hoping for. The frame and headboard being very classy black wood."Wow, our room looks great. Oh, look there is even a butterfly on our decorative pillow. It made me think of _The Butterfly Song_ I had written in Kindergarten. He must have been thinking the same as I picked up the decorative pillow and ran my fingers over the handstitched butterfly. Austin just smiled to me as the bellhop had just brought our bags to the room and he tipped him even though we're staying at an all inclusive. "Hey Alls, I've done my research and we're over the drinking age. You only have to be sixteen to drink at our resort." He smiled at me, we're not huge drinkers but we're on vacation and besides the frozen drinks absorb the alcohol."Well Austy, I'm very impressed." I walked passed him with my bikini in hand and went into the bathroom to change nervous because Austin's only ever seen me in a one-piece bathing suit and even when we hooked up on the boat only my chest was exposed and well my lady parts but uh yeah.

Discarding my dress onto the floor and sliding on my string bikini bottoms and my Victoria's Secret sexy hot pink top. I called out to him, "Austin are you changed?" The door opens revealing my boyfriend in hot pink swim trunks. He looks really good in pink with his perfectly already golden tan. "We match." I say not turning around but rather looking in the mirror. He comes right behind me and puts his head on my shoulder pressing his front into my back. Turning my head, "Well, it looks like someone is happy to see me." I smirked and he lightly and playfully bit my shoulder. He turned me around to face him, "You have no idea." Before I knew it our lips were pressed together and moving perfectly and I felt myself melting into his arms and into the kiss. "We can do this." Motioning between the two of us "later." I bit the shell of his ear and ran out of the bathroom. He chased me out onto our balcony overlooking the ocean. "Alls, you can't use that seductive voice and expect me to not be turned on even more now. You're not playing very nice." He blew on my ear whispering it and causing me to shiver.

"Come on! Let's go Austin!" He grabs me by the waist and pulls our bodies so tightly together and I can see that his erection hasn't gone away. He brings me back into our bedroom and pushes me up against the glass. No one can see us because we're in our own little private bungalow.

He starts kissing my neck with one hand going underneath the hair and untying the top of my bikini and the other unhooking the clasp on my back. "Austin! I just put that on!" I whined, then he bit my collarbone "And I want it off." I was moaning. "Fuck!" Grabbing the front of his swim trunks and untying them and pulling them down his legs with my teeth. I moved my body upright to his his chest and his stomach for a few minutes and then moving up to kiss neck and right to his lips. There wasn't too much tongue that he was giving me but just enough to make it hot but not sloppy. He reached down and untied each side of my bikini bottom and discarded them on the floor. He inserted two of his fingers inside me causing me to mewl in pleasure while french kissing me. I pulled away craving him, wanting him inside my mouth but I held off a little longer. Once his cock was free from the confinements of his swim trunks and after minutes of teasing and loving every part of his body except the one that needed the most attention... I dragged my firm breasts and pressed them down his body and over the erection causing him to pant. "Will you stop. Teasing. Me." He breathing was quick and breathy. I put my mouth around him taking his massive length in and sucking, making noises so he could feel the vibrations on his dick. Turning my head to the side and making eye contact him through my thick long black lashes."Ungh, oh yes baby. That feels amazing. I promise that we'll go to the beach a little later." He panted out while moaning at the same time. I started to go back to deep-throating him and swirling my tongue all around him and the way that Austin grunts I just it's so hot..I could never get tired of that noise. I pull my head up and swirl my tongue around him like I was licking ice cream to keep it from melting and dripping all over me and onto the bed. It didn't take long for Austin to find his release "Allllllllllly!" Austin tastes like the best cone fruity mint swirl ice cream well that and pancakes which is a delicious combination. He picked me up while carrying me over to the bed thrown over his shoulder smacking my ass. "Ow!" I cried out, "That really hurt. Now, you're definitely not getting head later." It hurt so much I felt tears welling up in my eyes. He put me down and bent me over the edge of the bed. "I'm mad at you. I thought you would be gentle with me and now I probably have a welt on my ass because of you."

"What? Oh no, I'm sorry Baby. I was only being playful." He started to kiss the parts of my ass where he slapped me and massaging it.

_Why does that feel so good?_

He flips me over so I'm now lying on my back and I squirm away and back up the bed hitting my head on the headboard. He climbs onto the bed and tries to kiss me, "I said that I'm mad at you." He wasn't taking the directness. "Come on Baby, don't be like this. I never meant to hurt you and now that I know your limit I won't do it again. I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you." He says into my ear and I start to shiver. His lips are on mine and I try fighting him on it, but he just kept pecking my lips until I kissed him back. He pulls away and moves towards the edge of the bed again and places himself in between my legs. "God, I've wanted to do this since we got on the plane this morning." He thrust his tongue into my slick wet cavern. Running his tongue up and down and in a circular motion. He was massaging my thighs to steady himself on the end of the bed. "You taste so good." I, in turn moaned appreciatively and it didn't take me long to come undone. I was ready to within the next minute. "Scream my name." He ordered and I cried out his name and came hard, he had to hold my legs down because my body trembled like crazy. "Are you okay Baby?" He said to me, I pulled him down to kiss me.

"I could really use a massage since you were pretty rough on me."

"Well, you are going to have to sit up and in between my legs." I did as he said and felt his strong, able hands loosening up my muscles. He started at my shoulders, moved to my back, around my front and massaged my breasts and then my torso. "That feels so awesome. Consider yourself forgiven." He stopped massaging me and we both lied on our sides. "Alls, I'm ready if you are. I know that I have screwed this up a few times already but I want to. I love you. We're in this beautiful place and the only thing I want to do is make love to you. I might not be very good and I'm definitely nervous as hell but this is the most relaxed I've been in our situation. So what do you say?"

"Yes Austin."

"Really?"

"Because I just want it to be perfect for you."

"Shut up and kiss me." As he kissed me I felt my loins on fire. I needed him now. "Austin. Condom. Now. Please." I panted out. He reached over on the beside table and grabbed a condom clothing his length. "I love you Alls."

"I love you too, Austy. I trust you."

"Don't worry I'll be gentle and if I hurt you I'll stop. I promise." He lined his cock up to my entrance and pushed into my vaginal walls filling me little by little. A few tears slid down my cheek but Austin comforted me by rubbing my arm and brushing them away. "Ally, I'm going to have to break your hymen. How do you want me to do this? Slow or quick?"

"Quick." I breathed out and as he broke through he kissed me, taking away any of the pain that I had felt. It hurt until for a couple of seconds and he stilled inside of me. "Okay, Austy now start to slowly push yourself all the way in and start moving." He was worried but focused on us, "But I don't want to hurt you." He pulled me into a searing kiss turning me on even further and making me wetter than I ever thought possible. I started to rock my body beneath his as he continued to kiss me. 'Austin, oh God." He started to grunt and caressed my vaginal walls lovingly. "Baby, you're so tight. It feels good around my cock." He started to move in and out of me pulling almost all the way out and pushing his member back into me. He put his hand on my hips and I raised my body slightly off the bed to meet his thrusts both of us moaning uncontrollably and I knew we were at the edge, we both came undone together. "Ally! He cried and spilled his seed into the condom. As I came I called out his as he just rested his sweaty forehead against my own for a few minutes before pulling out of me and kissing me. "I love you Alls. Was that okay for you?"

"Okay? That was amazing Austin because my first time was with you." I let a tear fall down my cheek, "Baby, don't cry."He kisses me three time on the lips. "I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because we just made love for the first time and it was everything I wanted it to be but so much more." He nuzzled my nose kissing my lips again and pulling away and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He knew it and smirked at me, "So, I'm going to go take care of this and then come back out to get you so we can cuddle, unless you want to can shower and then go to the beach." He was rambling, "Austin!"

"Right sorry babe. I'll be out as soon as I can."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews appreciated loves. Any specific smutty requests? Feel free to leave it in a review or pm me. xo**


	14. T-T-Touch

**Viewer Discretion is Advised: Rated M for a reason ;)**

**A/N: Keep up the reviews darlings you're awesome. This chapter is well...very steamy at least I think so.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

I should have just asked her to join me in the shower. As I wash my abs with soap and let the water drip down my body I let my thoughts drift to my gorgeous girlfriend in our vacation bedroom suite. Wow, the first time I made love to her. Wow, just wow. I'm so glad that I had waited for her. We have always been close but I feel so much closer to her now.

"Alls." I called out to her wondering if she was actually getting ready or falling back asleep. Walking out of the bathroom she has her back to me and I see that she has put her bikini bottoms on but she still hasn't put her bikini top on yet. "Baby, you might was to put that back on because..." As I walk towards her and once I reach her press my erection into her backside causing goosebumps to grace her arms. "I'm hard as a rock already." She doesn't turn her head but she grinds her ass into my manhood that's covered only in a fluffy white towel. "I know you aren't teasing me." I pull her back flush against my front and nip on the shell of her ear. "Oh, what are you going to do about that?" She gasps as I whisper, "This." I blow into her ear and my hands reach around the front of her chest and ghost my fingers over her already hardened nipples. "Turn around." I spun her around to face me. My lips assaulting her lips, neck, chest as my quest to ravage her entire body continues. I rise up and our bodies connect, skin against skin. I'm sure my eyes have darkened and I see that hers have as well. "I'm going to make you cum just with my touch." I can feel her wetness as my aching cock brushes up against her sex. Her eyes widened at my comment along with a smile crossing her gorgeous features. "Really now?" She smirks and I can see that she's challenging me. "Are you saying you don't think I can do it?"

"Of course not Austyyy. I'm sureeeeeeeee you can." I smirk and drag her over to a chair in our suite. She sits down on the cushion and I just start running my hands throw her soft locks and brush the back of my thumb on her high cheekbones. She's blushing like crazy already and I start to just blow on her neck eliciting loud moans from her plump perfect lips. Taking both my hands to massage her scalp. She purrs in appreciation, "That feels so nice." I move my hands down to her stomach to massage her abs leaving kisses on them as well because that really revs up her engine. "Would you please just kiss me?" She requests and I shake my head at her.

"No, not yet." I completely halt my actions and just look into her eyes. "Remember I said just with my touch. I'm going to make you scream my name and causing you to-" I didn't finish but alluded back to my previous actions. I move my hands to her wrists and peer up at her making her think that I'll kiss the inside of them, but I won't. "God Austin! Please!" She's pleading but they will continue to be unanswered. I'm going to bring her over the edge without kissing her first. I go back to blowing on her stomach and make my way down to the inside of her thighs. I kneel on a pillow in between her legs, yank the lower half of her body off the chair blowing into her opening just enough that when I say, "You want me to kiss you. I know that you do. That's what your body is telling me." She throws her head back and parts her lips releasing herself sweet nectar that's all Ally gets swept up with my tongue. "Holy. Oh my god. Fuck. Austinnnnnnn!" As she's about to come down from her high I force my long fingers inside her and muffle her screaming with my mouth on hers. He hands grab at me desperately as she pants with desire, rips the towel off of my once covered member. She takes my dick in her hands and guides her hand up and down my shaft just the way I like it. It's absolutely throbbing "Fuck Ally. God. Shit. Don't stop Baby." I pant out knowing that if I don't release soon then I will end up with the worst case of blue balls. "I need you to suck me off." She looks at me. "Maybe later." She replies and I can hear the smile in her voice and the sassy side of her coming out as she continues the best hand job I have ever gotten, moments later white pearly, sticky strands of me being shot onto her perfect breasts. "Allllllllllllly."

"Was that good?" She questions batting those long thick black eyelashes at me. "We need to clean you up babe." I say reaching up to grab the box of tissues on the table right next to the chair. "Of course it was babe. That was the best ever." I watch as her cheeks turn bright crimson as I pepper her face with kisses and pull away with the intention of helping clean myself off of her. She whimpers at the loss of contact between our lips. "I. [pause] Love. [pause] You." Pulling her into a sweet and sensual kiss as her breasts a pressed against my firm muscular chest. I bend down to pick her top up off the floor and hand it to her, grabbing her bottoms as well. Ally hooks the back of her bikini and ties the strings around her neck while I take the initiative to put her bottoms on while keeping eye contact with her and tying the strings on the right side first into a bow and then doing the same with the left side. "Now, you might want to throw on a cover up or we'll never make it out of our hotel room to explore what Jamaica has to offer."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo, that's just because I wanted to. I'd say it's a filler, but honestly it's not and it transitions to the next chapter nicely. XOXOXO **

**Happy play time? ;-)**

**Haha, sorry that might have been inappropriate but whatever. **

**I'll update this before Valentine's Day so just sit tight. xoxo**


	15. Pleasure and Romance

**A/N: SO sorry that this update took longer than I anticipated. I have not forgotten about this story, and at max there's ten chapters left just to give you a heads up, but probably less. I will make more of an effort to at least update this one once a week til I finish it.**

**Proceed with Caution: If you can't take the heat then don't read this chapter ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or The Disney Channel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

After what was the hottest oral I've ever had, Austin and I finally made our way down to the beach. We were at an all-inclusive resort for couples only ranging from eighteen to thirty years old. We walk down to the beach and grab any available lounge chairs, throw our towels on them. "Austin, I'm thirsty."

"I will go get us drinks." He comes to our spot about ten minutes later and he has a pink colored drink for me and a generic beer for himself. "What's this?"

"This...is called a Jamaican Smile."

"What's in it?"

"Some of your favorite things, rum, strawberry and pineapple juice."

"But no pickles?"

He smirked at me, "No Baby, there isn't pickle in this particular drink."

Taking a sip of it, "Oh my God! This is mmmmmmmmmm so good."

"Baby, I love you but I don't want you moaning in public in front of other couples when I can't just bang you when I want. You know what your moaning does to my body."

His voice is husky and sexy as fuck.

I giggle, "But, mmmm oh God Austin, it tastes so good."

"Ally." He warns and I look down and see that he's got a hard-on already. "Put your drink on that little table." I do as he says, he grabs my hand and pulls me down the beach, the hot scorching sand beneath our feet and into the Caribbean water. He pulls me in front of him to cover his erection. "You feel that? Now, that's something we're going to have to deal with." He lowers us into the water and a little further out, no other couples near us and from what I could see totally absorbed in each other's presences. As we crouch down and he cups the front of the lower half of my bikini rubbing vigorously through the waves. "Austin." I smack his arm. "You're so bad." He then proceeds to whisper and blow in my ear at the same time sending shivers down my spine.

"Come on baby. We both need some relief." I reach my hand back and sneak my hand inside his swim trunk and jerk him up and down. He dips his fingers inside me and repeats the in and out. After a short amount of time we bring one another to completion. Once we finish I turn around and wrap my legs around his torso while we sit in the water and kiss him. He kisses me back passionately and bites my lip. "Don't do that again or I'm going to have to punish you." He grunts out hoarsely, "I'm not scared of you Austy." I start to grind up and down against him as the waves crash over us. "Baby. Stop. I have no self-control right now. You just jerked me off. I can take you back to our room if you want."

"I have a better idea."

"Oh?"

"Yeah it involves you lathering me up with more sunscreen."

"I'm game."

"You have to catch me first." I ran as fast as I could through the gorgeous cerulean clear colored water. Let's face it at 5'2 what are the odds that I would be faster than my handsome boyfriend who is over six feet tall? Yeah, slim to none. He caught me by the waist and carried me out of the water and my struggling gained us attention from the other couples. One lady yelled, "Don't struggle honey! Just let the boy carry you."

* * *

><p>I sigh in defeat, lightly smacked Austin on the back. "I know you're smirking and if you want 'any' later you better wipe that smirk off your face." I felt his shoulders slump and he put me down. I looked up at him, "I didn't mean it like that. Here, why don't you put some more sunscreen on me and then I'll put some on you."<p>

Taking the sunscreen out of my Victoria's Secret beach bag and handing it to him. He stands behind me and says, " I don't want your beautiful skin to get burned." He squirts the sunscreen onto his hands but not before kissing my shoulder. "Don't be mad at me baby." He starts to lather up the top of my back and kneading it into my skin. "I- I'm not mad at you. Do you really feel the need to put sunscreen on and massage it into my skin at the same time?" He smirked, "I could stop."

He paused, "No, don't stop." I yelped and he put more sunscreen on other parts of my body, currently my arms. He rubbed his firm and strong hands along with the lotion onto my body. "Okay babe, lay down on your lounge chair facing the sand." I quirk my eyebrow at him. "I have to do your lower back, butt and legs now." I look around and see that the next couple is maybe eight chairs down because even though this particular beach is smaller...it is somehow more spacious? "You're going to get on the edge of my lounge chair and lean over me while doing this aren't you?"

"Well, it is the easiest way to make sure I don't miss a spot." I giggle a little bit, Austin smacks me on my ass. "Ouch."

"Sorry, I was just too tempted. I'll make it feel better now." And he did I felt cool sunscreen seeping into my skin as he thoroughly massaged my ass and my legs. "Mmmmm."

He leaned further down over my body, "Am I making you feel better now? Remember Alls we're in public and I told you not to moan in public. If we were all alone on this beach oh the things I would do to you." I start to squirm a little, "You're wet. Aren't you now Alls?"

Flipping my body so my back is now against the lounge chair, taking the sunscreen out of his hands. I push him off my chair. "You can have a seat in your chair while I put the sunscreen on my chest and stomach."

He harrumphed and pouted but sat down in his lounge chair. Once I finished putting the sunscreen on my remaining areas that needed to be covered I put it away. "I'm going to get us more drinks."

"What! No! I'll go get them."

"I'm just going up to the bar. It's not a big deal. Just relax and I'll be back soon." I slide my sandals on and walk up to the bar just up the stairs from the beach. I notice that there are people in the pool and some even in the hot tubs.

_Wtf how are they not dehydrated or passed out by now?_

Shaking my head I make my way to the bar. I just watched some guy fall into the pool with a beer in his hand. "What can I get for you miss?" The bartender asks, "I'll take two Firecracker's." While I wait patiently for my drinks I see two guys at the other end of the bar looking me up and down and from behind me I hear a whistle. I ignore the whistle and feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and the two guys have a sour look on their faces. What this is a couples retreat kind of place. "Hi gorgeous."

I turn around to face him as he has me caged against the bar now both hands on the counter on each side. "Is there any particular reason you came up to the bar?"

"Hmmm none that I can think of."

The bartender must have come over with our drinks. "Two firecrackers. Your girlfriend picked a popular drink on the island." He smiles. "You won't be disappointed."

Austin grabs our drinks and motions for me to link my arm into his free one. We reach our lounge area and sip on our drinks beneath the beautiful palm trees just enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>My stomach starts to growl, "Aw is my baby hungry?"<p>

"Um yes, and I think it's time that we eat something after all of this alcohol consumption. You're on what your fourth drink and I'm finishing my third."

"Al, all of the alcohol is just sweating out of our bodies because of the heat." Austin whines.

"Food."

"Okay what do you want?" I glance around and see there's a wooden shack. "Oh, they have pizza and burgers and ice cream. How about there?"

"You know how I feel about all of those things. Let's go."

We order our food and get it about fifteen minutes later and find a nice table that's open with an umbrella to shield us from the sun for a bit. "Aus, after lunch I'm going to have to put more sunscreen on you. I think your shoulders are starting to look a little pink and I don't want you to look like a lobster and be in pain."

He reaches across the table, "I'm fine babe. If it makes you feel better you can put more on after lunch. So, what kind of excursions are you up for doing while we're here?"

"Well, the travel agent told us about those waterfalls. There's also snorkeling which sounds pretty cool. Hmmmm what else...jet skiing, kayaking, paddle boarding and I'm sure there are others that I just can't recall right now."

"Okay, so there are a few restaurants that while we're here we need to make reservations at."

"Okay. Which ones?"

"Well the Italian, the Thai, Japanese, and French restaurant's."

"Sounds like we're going to be expanding our taste bud horizons."

He smiles and shrugs, "Might as well."

"I'm finished. Ready to go relax more?" I ask, pause for a second, "Oh my gosh! Look Aus, it's a peacock."

"Wow, that's really cool."

"Quick grab your camera. I want a picture of her. She's so beautiful. Look at those colors." The peacocks head and body were royal blue in color and by her eyes it was black and yellow. When her feathers are down they're the color of sand, darker browns and pieces of her feathers bright green. Coming out from her head is what looks like whiskers and on the ends dark feathers.

"Want to take a walk on the platform over there?" Austin questions as I look to my right and see the platform he's talking about and it's concrete so I don't have to worry about a board falling out from under us."I see a gazebo we can walk out to." and it's then that I notice how beautiful it looks from far away and the intricate detailing of the open hearts. "A romantic walk with my man? How could I resist." I beam at him and he interlocks our hands as we cross the beach and head onto the platform and start walking. After about three minutes we finally reach the gazebo at what resembles a pier in a way. "Oh, I wonder what that cool looking building across the way is? Oh, there's a boat. I wonder if there's a beach over there too. It's like a mini island off our island. How cool is that?"

We put our elbows on the beam supporting the platform and look out into the ocean. "Wow, it's a little windy today."

"Are you cold?" I nod and before I know it he's standing behind me his front pressed into my backside. Turning myself in his arms, he continues to wrap me in a hug our torso's pressed together. I look up at him, he says, "You know I haven't had a good kiss from you in a while." I didn't even get to respond because his lips were on mine and then they were moving perfectly, open mouth kissing with the occasional slippage of the tongue here and there. "Austin." I moaned, "What did I tell you about moaning in public?"

"I can't help it when you kiss me like that." I pull on his hair more eliciting a moan and groan out of him. "We should stop and you should get me back to our room now..at least for a little bit."

"Your wish is my command." I giggle and he tells me to jump on his back so he can carry me.

* * *

><p>We get back to our little bungalow and barely make it there without ripping each others bathing suits off. What we're feeling is primal, it's hot and raw passion for each other. He opens our door and we don't waste anytime I take the strings on my bikini and undo them and unclasp the back of my undo my bikini top as well. "Wow, that was fast." Austin looks at me. "Yeah, well..."<p>

I lay down on the bed and pull him on top of me. "Need you." I pant out. He rolls a condom on and begins to enter me and penetrates my inner walls. In and out, repeating the process over and over again while kissing me hotly. He then slows his pace so much so that it's almost painfully slow but just oh so right. "Ally. Baby, you feel so good."

"Faster." He responds and angles himself and us lifting my behind slightly off the bed and I start to meet his thrusts. He pants out, "Right there baby."

"Oh god yes!" I moan into his ear and then nibble on his earlobe. "God, you feel so good. I'm close baby."

"Cum with me." We both release together screaming each others names in pure euphoria. He screams out, "Allllly!"

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

After a pleasure filled afternoon we decided it was time to shower and get ready for dinner. "I'm famished." She calls from the bathroom.

"I made dinner reservations for seven o'clock."

"Where?"

"You'll see."

"Alright then, I'll start on my hair and makeup."

She grabs a dress and brings it into the bathroom with her. "Don't come in the bathroom while I'm getting ready." I didn't question it, I just focused on getting myself ready as well. Walking over to my suitcase and pulling out a nice mint colored button up and a pair or khaki pants. The restaurant we're going to requires us to dress formally. I glance at the clock and see that it's a quarter to six. "Baby, how long does it take to do you hair?"

"Not that long, when I half ass it...about twenty minutes. When I actually care about forty or so. Why?"

"We need to walk down by the beach by six-thirty."

"I'll be ready way before then. Don't worry Aus."

I chuckle because she's normally the one pushing for us to be places on time and this time for once it's me doing it. "Sounds good."

About a half hour later Ally calls out from the frosted glass door bathroom. "Aus, are you ready? I need your help! Can you come in here please?" I open the door and see her leaned over the counter unplugging her curling iron, putting away her makeup and spraying her hair with hairspray. I smile at her. "Can you help me with my dress? I can't reach that far down my back to pull the zipper up."

"With pleasure." She looks up as I am dropping a kiss on each of her collarbones and on her bare back. "I love you." She looks at me through the mirror as our eyes lock and she's smiling but with her eyes telling me that she feels the same way. She turns in my arms and gives me a peck on the lips. "Come on lover-boy. We only have a few minutes before we have to leave."

"I want a better look at this dress first." She blushes and stands still for me to look at it. It's mainly mint in color like my button down and and there's purple and pink tropical flowers on it and the material is soft to the touch and it feels almost like silk on my fingers. The plunging neckline and the slit on the side of her dress have to be my absolute favorite parts of the dress. Ally has killer legs and the perfect size chest for my taste. Her eyes are a dark plum smokey color and her lips are peach and rose in color from her lip gloss, her hair is curled and up and off to the side of her shoulder. "Aus?" I snap out of it. "Does that mean you like my dress?" I nod my head in response. She grabs her clutch and our room keys and we walk out of our room and down to the beach.

"So, where are we going?"

"You remember the building that was red and copper in color that reminded you somewhat of the Chinese Theater in California?"

She nods, "You mean the building on an island across from us?"

"Mmmmm hmmm but it's not a Chinese restaurant." We reach the dock where we see the boat and the driver lets us know that we will be heading over to the restaurant in a few minutes. "Aus, are we going to the Thai restaurant?" She beams up at me excitedly.

"Yes, the sun will be going down by the time we get over there." I step onto the boat first and grab Ally by the waist keeping her balanced. "This boat is pretty cool. I like that it's yellow and it's obviously well built." We sit down and hold hands for the five minutes it takes by boat to get over to the with Ally leaned into my side.

We reach the island and step off the boat and walk down the path to that leads to the restaurant passing a statue of a Buddha, a bar, and tiki coverings with chairs underneath them. We are greeted by the hostess and tell him, "Hi, we have a reservation for seven for Moon party of two."

"Right this way."

When we're seated Ally says, "Wow, I can see why you have to make reservations to come here. Look at our view Aus."

I turn in my chair since I'm sitting across from her. "It's just the ocean and the horizon full of endless possibilities." She says and I just continue to keep staring at her. "What?" She giggles and I see that there's a tropical flower on our table. "Lean over the table baby." I pick up the hot pink tropical flower and tuck it into her hair. "Beautiful." She blushes and I kiss her over the candlelight on our table. Our server came over and we placed our drink orders and dinner orders. I honestly can't tell you what we had but I didn't care and the food was amazing. After dinner we still had some time to kill so we just walked around the island and found a beach, there was an interesting sign for it.

"Want to come back here tomorrow during the day time?" I ask with a smirk plaster on my face. "I'm open-minded. Now, shut up and kiss me." I kissed her with everything that I was feeling bliss. Pure and utter and euphoric kind of bliss. I'm so in love with this girl. I press her back into the stone part of the rocks,but placing my hand there so she wouldn't get hurt. Things started to get hot and heavy when a couple called out from a little ways away. "Our boat is here and the next one doesn't come for another hour and by the looks of it...you two need to get back to your bungalow ASAP."

We both blushed and I scooped her up and carried her to the boat. I knew exactly what I planned to do when we got back.

My girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so there will be one maybe two more chapters of Auslly in Jamaica and then back to reality. I hope this long chapter makes up for my long overdue update.**

**What were your favorite parts? ****Reviews are appreciated xo**


End file.
